KaiXHilary Drabbles!
by kaihil lover
Summary: Just random KaiXHil drabbles...
1. Face Paint

_**Missing Face Paint**_

It had been 3 hours since Kai Hiwatari had been searching his room frantically. It was the 6th bottle of blue face paint he had bought, and just like the previous times it was gone.

"Where the hell is that God damned thing!" he sneered to himself.

He intended on tearing apart the rest of the dojo, next. He intended on finding his face paint even if he had to spend the rest of his life looking for it.

Kai kept thinking of evil malevolent and vile ideas for torturing the poor soul who took his precious face paint. He was satisfied hoping that it'd be Tyson and he'd beat the crap out of him. It had been six hours since he had been looking for it.

He looked for the last place he'd thought of looking for it, but the paint bottle was nowhere to be found.

Kai practically growled out loud _ his head in his hand_ and at that moment Hiromi entered the room.

She raised her eyebrow at his actions. But didn't say anything, knowing Bladebreakers for all these years she had stopped expecting the normal a long time ago. Kai was on top of the list of people with absence of universally accepted personality traits.

"What's wrong?" she asked amusement evident in her tone.

Kai sighed in defeat, "My face paint is missing, again."

Hiromi bit her lip, "Snap," she groaned in her mind.

Hiromi gave a nervous laugh.

"Hiromi?" Kai asked, suspiciously, taking a step towards her.

"I'm the one who's been taking it; I needed blue paint for a school project. I thought you'd have looked in my room and taken it back." Hiromi finished in a single breath. She was internally praying that Kai wouldn't kill her.

"You took my precious face paint!" Kai snarled. He was mentally groaning that it was Hiromi, he couldn't hurt her. He always did have a soft spot for her.

He scowled at her dangerously and took another step forward.

Hiromi took a few steps back ran out of the room, Kai following hot on her heels.

Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock...

Hiromi groaned, she was covered with blue face paint. Her hair was cobalt blue, only her tips were her original brown color. She was muttering something about, how Kai was able to catch her.

Kai finished painting his signature blue triangles on his face, and looking at Hiromi he smirked, "You look cute in blue."

Hiromi just folded her arms and huffed. "Stupid Russian"

* * *

><p><strong>Wohoo! My first ever drabble. ^^ I know I should be updating my other stories, but since my sister keeps annoying me _ only 2 days till she leaves_ and me finally starting the school work which I should have started a month ago, I don't have the energy or time to write complete chapters. I know drabbles should be of exactly 100 words, these are gonna be less than 500; I can't make them shorter than that.<strong>

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Bubbles

**_Bubbles_**

"Will you please finish that!" Kai groaned, looking wearily at the glass in Hiromi's hand.

"Not till the bubbles finish," Hiromi argued. She had a looked mesmerized, as she stared at the tiny drops of bubbles on the glass. She had to drink some vitamin tablets, but instead of drinking the thing she kept looking at the innumerable bubbles inside the transparent glass.

Kai, whom she was sitting next to on the sofa, was feeling extremely nervous. He knew that she was gonna eventually drop the glass and he'd end up being all wet.

"Hiromi, please," he began _ once again_ in a pleading tone.

"Nope," Hiromi replied simply.

The other Bladebreakers were at some video game arcade _ Hiromi and Kai not being interested in the least had decide to stay back.

He had wanted to spend some time with Hiromi. He had not planned to spend the time in fear of Hiromi dropping a glass full of liquid on him. He mentally groaned. In his opinion Hiromi had been spending too much time with Tyson and Daichi, and was turning into them.

"Relax, Kai," Hiromi began in a mesmerised tone. "I won't spill it; I'm just waiting for all the bubbles to pop."

Kai slapped his forehead. It would take hours for all the bubbles to pop and Hiromi was bound to spill the contents of the glass with how she was acting. "You're losing it, Hiromi!"

Hiromi ignored him and continued staring with awed amazement at her beloved glass.

The next half hour, Kai tried watching the movie, but due to utter boredom, fell asleep and Hiromi spent the time gawking at the glass.

The Bladebreakers were walking over to the house, discussing their high scores. Tyson was extremely excited and a bit too sugar high. The five boys made their way, through the dojo gates and into the yard. Tyson opened the door and it slammed against the wall.

Kai woke with a start and frantically looked around, trying to register his surroundings. Hiromi in shock, at the sound of the door hitting the wooden wall with a bang was snapped out of her daze, she let out a gasp and the glass from slipped from her hand. The orange liquid spilt all over Kai's black jeans.

When the ice cold liquid made contact with his skin, Kai was completely up and awake. "Hiromi," he yelled, exasperated.

"I'm so sorry, Kai" Hiromi said, realizing what she had done.

The rest of the Bladebreakers were looking at the scene unfolding in front of them. They didn't know what to say, they had gotten used to each other's psychotic behaviour.

Tyson let out a loud guffaw, "Kai wetted his pants!" Tyson shouted sounding much like a kindergartener. He was pointing at Kai with his finger, and laughing like a maniac.

The other Bladebreakers sweat dropped at his actions, but couldn't help, but snicker too. Kai was glaring dangerously at Hiromi.

"The bubbles were just so cute, Kai, but I'm still_ so_ sorry!" Hiromi said in her defence, gripping the sleeves of his jacket.

Kai just slapped his forehead in response and leaned back against the sofa. Hiromi got up to get herself another glass of her supplements, but Kai grabbed her hand with involuntary strength and she landed back on the sofa.

"Oh no!" Kai warned, "No way are you getting another glass of that vile liquid."

Hiromi just sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>This thought just popped into my head when I spilled my calcium supplement on my sister by accident. Though she deserved it. Tomorrow she leaves and tomorrow is my independence day. Though she can be nice; I'm using her laptop right now since mine's dead at the moment.<strong>

**Read and review, please... ;P**


	3. Inspiration

_**Inspiration**_

It was a normal day of training for the Bladebreakers, but something was unusual. Instead of the Bladebreakers blading and Hiromi cheering from the sidelines, Hiromi was _trying_ to blade and the boys were rooting for her.

Kai was standing near the steps of the dojo _ away from the others_ and had been talking on the phone with Spencer for the last few minutes.

"So, is Hiromi gonna be taking part in tournaments?" Spencer asked Kai.

"No," Kai denied, "She just wants to learn."

Kai's voice had a bit of pride in it, as if he was inspired by her actions. This did not go unnoticed by Spencer. "You always speak of her as if you're speaking of a role model." His voice had a hint of amusement.

He looked over at Hiromi who was ecstatically jumping around with Max, happy that she was able to keep her blade spinning for apparently 6 minutes and 30 seconds. Kai gave her a small, but encouraging smile and she grinned back at him.

Kai thought over it for a while. He thought about all the times she had convinced him not to quit, all the times she was there for him when the others had quit on him, when he betrayed her and the others yet she still supported him and all the times when her opinion mattered to him the most, and she was more important than any title he'd ever competed over to win.

"I guess you could say," His lips stretched in an honest smile; he was still looking at Hiromi as she launched her blade. "she's my role model and my inspiration."

Spencer smiled a knowing smile. "Half the kids of the world have you for a role model, and your role model is Hiromi."

"What have I ever done for them," Kai let out a small laugh, "They just admire me for what I am! I am thankful for Hiromi for everything she has done for me and inspired by her persistence and courage to do so."

Spencer smirked. "Maybe you should let her know, how highly you regard her. People don't tend to like being unappreciated for long."

That very second Hiromi _who had for the first time tried to actually battle _ had lost her match to Kenny. She was pouting and stomping all over the place.

"You know what, Spencer," Kai began, "I think I will. And for starters she's using Dranzer next, instead of that crap she brought herself. "

"Good for the two of you, Kai," Spencer smiled.

Kai took out Dranzer from his pockets and began to walk over to Hiromi, he intended on showing her how to become better, instead of just cheering her on. After all she always helped him out. Kai felt that it was about time he showed her how much he appreciated everything she had done for him.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kinda inspired by a really cute Kai AMV I watched and a stupid Twilight three-shot a friend of mine forced me to read. I hate Twilight! *grumbles* No offence to anyone who's a fan. <strong>

**Review please... :)**


	4. Dizzy

_**Dizzy**_

The Bladebreakers were sitting at their breakfast table. It was a normal Sunday and no one had to go to work. It had been 5 years since the Bladebreakers had retired from beyblading, wanting to pursue their specific careers. Eventually, Hiromi and Kai had gotten married after 6 years of dating, but that too was now an event of the past.

Kenny was typing away on his keyboard, eventually taking a bite from his almost burnt toast. Ray was quietly eating his ramen. Max was eating one candy bar after another, since Sunday was the only day he could have sweets for breakfast. The monkey boy and Tyson were having a food fight with there cereal. Kai was reading the paper though with hardly any interest, he had already finished his food.

Hiromi seemed to be the only one who was just playing around with her food and not eating. She seemed nervous and apprehensive.

Kai put down his paper, picked up his plate, stood up and was about to walk over to the sink when Hiromi's voice stopped him.

"Wait," Hiromi said in an unsure voice.

Kai stopped in his tracks to look at her and gave her a slight smile. The other's didn't stop what they were doing, though they were waiting for her to continue.

"I have to tell you something," Hiromi sighed and kept fidgeting in her seat.

Kai noticing her anxiousness, gave her another smile. He was wondering why she seemed upset.

Hiromi heaved a sigh, she was blushing. "Well, the thing is that, I don't know how you are going to react, Kai, but," she paused for a moment. "I'm pregnant." She huffed and leaned back in her chair, waiting for the reactions, her cheeks more redder than before.

Ray coughed and almost spit out his ramen, Kenny stopped typing in mid word, Max's candy bar landed on the floor with a thud, Daichi and Tyson stopped in midst of throwing cereal at each other, and Kai had his eyes wide opened, he felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

"Someone, get a chair, I think Mr. Sourpuss is getting dizzy," Dizzy said the last word in a sing-song voice.

"Dizzi," Kenny reprimanded, "Kai never gets dizzy!"

At that moment there was aloud thud and the others looked up to see Kai lying flat on the floor.

"You're right, chief," Dizzi chuckled, "Kai doesn't get dizzy, he faints."

"Congrats, Hiromi," Ray said, finally getting out of the shock. "You too Kai!" he said, grinning down an Kai who was lying flat on the floor.

"Yeh, we're gonna have a baby in the house," Max cheered.

"Congrats, grandma, you two Mr. Sourpuss," Tyson and Daichi chided.

"I need to do research about kids," Kenny said frantically and started typing on Dizzi.

"I'm gonna be a daddy," Kai said from the floor.

"Congrats," Hiromi said, sitting down on the floor next to him.

"Unexpected," Kai breathed, his cheeks were scarlet from embarrassment. "You really know how to shock someone, 'Romi!"

Hiromi smiled, "You'll be a great daddy!"

"I sure hope so!" Kai said looking up at her, a slight smile gracing his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>15th July, 2011. 07:20 p.m.<strong>

**If anyone's wondering that how did they get so old in just one chapter, they were teenagers in the previous one. These drabbles are just random thoughts that pop into my mind and I can't figure out in my right mind anyway to continue them. They are probably going to go back to their teenage in the next one.**

**I forgot to write the disclaimer in the previous ****chapters, so, here it is, "**_**I do not own Beyblade.**_**" Sadly… **

**I apologize for not thanking the reviewers in the previous chapters so here it goes. Thank you to everyone who reviewed**_**, Kawaii**__**-Chibi-Kai**_**, tyhiltwilover, **_**AquilaTempestas**_** and **_**Dead-by-n0w**_** who reviewed the 1****st, ****2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapter. **_**natasha 13**_** who reviewed the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapters. Finally, thank you to **_**angelchild001**_**, **_**cOOlzanimeaDDict**_** and **_**Coffee Prince Addict**_** for reviewing chapter 3.**

**R and R, please. :)**


	5. Google Results for Mommy and Daddy

**Google Results for Mommy and Daddy**

Gou was walking down the school hallway. He had been avoiding his two best friends all day. Even now he felt reluctant in facing them and wanted to somehow get out of school without running into them. He felt very uncomfortable facing them after last night.

He saw a boy and a girl running down the hallway towards him. He cursed under his breath.

"Why have you been avoiding us?" A thirteen old pinkette huffed.

"Are you mad at us?" The blue headed boy asked, concerned.

"No, I'm not mad at you guys," Gou said, confused how to explain his reasons to his friends. "It's just that I was searching about mom and dad on the internet and I saw some stuff and felt really awkward when I saw you too!"

Makato and Lin blinked at him.

"What did you find?" Lin asked, curiously.

Gou told him the whole story of the news, rumors, stories, pictures (Which he later found out were photo shopped) and fictions he found when he searched for Hiromi and Kai.

Makato and Lin slumped against the lockers, deeply disturbed.

"Your dad and my dad?" Lin stuttered.

"Your mom and my dad?" Makato barely spit out, his eyes still wide.

"Your dad and my dad too," Gou stated flatly.

"Thanx for reminding me," Makato mumbled sarcastically.

"Apparently a lot of people thought they were dating and a lot wanted it to happen. And there were a lot who were obsessed with them wanting to get together." Gou informed his friends nonchalantly, though his ruby red eyes which he had gotten from his mom were showing how deeply disconcerting he found this whole situation.

The three of them stayed quiet for a while. Makato and Lin were trying to digest what their best friend had told them. And trying to think if there was a possibility of it ever happening and not just being rumors.

Lin shuddered suddenly when she got a mental picture of her dad and her uncle Kai making out. "How about we end this discussion and swear never to speak of this again?"

"Definitely," Both Gou and Makato chorused nodding.

"And let's agree to never to Google our parents ever again," Gou muttered. He was happy not imagining Hiromi and Kai with anyone but themselves, after all they were his parents. And imagining them with his uncles and aunts had been worst than any nightmare.

"Amen to that," Lin and Makato swore simultaneously.

With that the three of them started walking together to their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>15th July, 2011. 07:15 p.m.<strong>

**Apparently, they didn't go back to being teenagers, like I said they would in the previous chapter. They probably will in the next chapter. **By the way the kids were 13 in this chapter. **Hope you liked this chappy! ^^**

**Please review… :)**


	6. The Other Side of the Wall

_**The Other Side of the Wall**_

I knew that something was wrong from the start of that day. Hiromi had not been herself. She was quiet, reserved… maybe even a bit apprehensive. She'd been looking over her back as if she expected someone to stab her from behind. I couldn't deny that her attitude did not worry me.

Late at night, when everyone was involved in their own tasks, I saw her slip out of the room. She though that no one would notice if she slipped out, how wrong was she to think that I wouldn't know that something was wrong. She had always been so transparent to me; I could always tell what was going on inside her mind.

I followed her to her room and entered to see her clutching her pillow and rocking back and forth. Her actions scared me. I walked over to the spot on the floor where she was sitting and knelt down next to her.

"You know I was on the other side of the wall along," Hiromi's voice was low barely above a whisper.

Kai looked at her puzzled.

"At the abbey, the girl who couldn't blade," Hiromi stated flatly _ though all the emotions going through her were evident through her eyes_ her voice lower than before.

Kai's eyes widened those few words that Hiromi had just uttered. Kai couldn't bring it in himself to believe her. He was afraid to, but it all fit in. The same ruby eyes, the stubborn attitude, the hate for blading…

Kai didn't want to believe it. Hiromi had been with him in the abbey, she was the girl who after all those punishments still couldn't blade. Who had been friendless for that very reason. The girl who had escaped a while before he did. The girl who used to be in the cell next to him, but he had been to self absorbed to care.

Kai didn't know how to react, the girl he had come to cherish so much_ maybe even dare he say it_ love, was there in the abbey all those years suffering. Kai couldn't wrap the thought around his head.

_She'd been on the other side of the wall and I never even knew…_

Kai wanted his life to end at that moment. He couldn't grasp the fact that Hiromi was there, with him, at the abbey, under going much harsher punishments than maybe himself and he never did anything to help her. He felt his heart wrench, he could have helped her, but he never did. She was suffering because he even though being so close wasn't there for her.

_Maybe this is my punishment for being the heartless jerk I was, having to live with the guilt of having the ability to help Hiromi but never doing it…_ Kai thought bitterly. _But why does she have to suffer?_

He made a vow that he might no have been here when she had needed help, but he'd do everything in her power to help her forget.

"Today's the anniversary of the day I was forced into the abbey," Hiromi said softly, her ruby eyes now blood shot.

"I'm so sorry," Kai said, his voice quivering.

"It wasn't your fault," Hiromi stated in a concerned tone. "I could never resent you."

Kai could tell that she was worrying about him, he didn't know why though. He was the one to blame, Hiromi shouldn't be this forgiving. He should be the one worried.

He understood at that moment why she was scared; Boris. She was scared he might try to get her back to the abbey. Kai remembered being curious about why Hiromi was scared and apprehensive at the time of BEGA especially when Boris was around. Now he got it, She had been scared… scared; that he might recognize her.

Kai felt chocked and suffocated as if the room was closing in on him.

Hiromi just stared at him, her ruby eyes showing the trust she had in him, even though he felt as if he had betrayed her in the worst way.

"I promise Hiromi, I'll never let Boris or anyone hurt you again." Kai choked.

"I could never ask that from you," Hiromi sighed.

"But I want to, I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I care about you too much to let that happen. I promise I'll make up for not helping you when you needed me."

Hiromi just stared at him.

"Aishi teru, Hiromi" Kai barely whispered.

He then pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her quivering form. She finally felt safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this was angsty and a bit too long. The thing is that I got this idea when I was reading _ for what I think was the millionth time since the first time I read it in 4th grade_ 'A Little Princess'. As much as I love reading maga, comic books (Non Japanese ones like Archie and Sabrina.), fantasy novels, I also really love classic books, 'A Little Princess' being my all time favorite. So, when I was reading it, like I said, I kinda got this idea, since I couldn't come up with anything to make it into a multi-chaptered fic or even a oneshot I had to add this into the drabble collection. This was inspired by the part when Mr. Carrisford was searching for little Sara Crewe all over the world and she was on the other side of the wall in Miss. Minchin's (the bi***'s) school. *sigh*<strong>

**Well, hope everyone liked it. Please review. ^^**

**Thank you to Dead-by-n0w and Tyhiltwilover for reviewing chappy 4 and 5, sky d for reviewing 1 and 5, ****_cOOlzanimeaDDict for reviewing no. 5 and SeleneAtar for reviewing chappy 3. :) Thank you to all those who read too. :)_******

******_R and R._******

******_19th July, 2011. 03:07 a.m._******


	7. Forever Friends

_**Swing Set**_

He saw her sitting on the swing; gripping the chains so tightly he was sure they'd bruise her hand. She was trying with no avail to get the swing to move but her legs didn't reach the ground thus she just kept wriggling in her seat.

He had been training in the park; it was easier to practice without the disturbance of his strident team mates. While he was going home he just had a desire to peek into the little kids' area. Their childhood unlike his seemed so carefree. He felt nostalgic for something he had never experienced. He had thought that he'd sit on the swing for a while, and then head back to the dojo before the others started worrying.

He had never expected to find the brunette he'd been thinking about on the way there, to be sitting on that very swing, trying with no avail to get it to move. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, when he saw her exasperated and pouting face. He was torn between going over to her, or taking the easy way out and going home. But he just couldn't resist leaving her like that. _Why wasn't she getting off?_ He thought._ Of course, she's stubborn!_ He concluded. He decided it'd be better to help her out otherwise she'd probably end up spending the night in the park, freezing to death before she'd get off. Besides, he just had an urge to spend time with her. He hadn't been able to for some time, since they were busy training for the upcoming tournament.

He walked over to her. He gave her swing a push. She felt the swing move, when she felt someone's presence behind her she visibly tensed, but relaxed when she saw the black fingerless gloves. She exhaled a loud sigh. When Kai saw that the swing had started moving, he walked over beside her and sat down on the swing next to Hiromi's.

She exhaled a sigh, "What's the point of all of this?"

Kai gave her a puzzled look, "Of what?"

"You, me, the team?" Hiromi started; her eyes seemed to be spacing out, "What's the point of us being friends when we are all eventually gonna go our separate ways."

Kai didn't know what to say. At that moment he realized that he didn't want all of it to end, he wanted for them to be together, always. Even after when they'd stop beyblading. He felt this urge to tell her, that he wanted to be with her, and never part ways.

Hiromi got up to get back. There was no point of sitting there now that she had accomplished what she wanted, getting the swing to move.

As soon as Kai noticed her get up, he felt the need to tell her what he wanted. _Now or never!_

He grabbed Hiromi's hand and turned her so that she was staring at him.

"I don't know about the others," Kai started slowly, "But, I want to be there with you as your friend, forever."

Hiromi blinked at him.

"I guess forever starts now," Hiromi smiled and kissed Kai on the cheek and ran off.

"Catch me if you can," Hiromi said, letting out a small giggle.

Kai smirked, and sprinted after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a thought that popped its way into my head when I was giving my Chemistry exam, and it just wouldn't get out! ^^<strong>

**Don't forget to review please. Thank you to Dead-by-n0w and tyhiltwilover for reviewing the last chapter. :)**

**Later...**

**20th July 2011, 11:55 p.m. (*sigh* 10 days of summer vacation leftt :( )**


	8. Color Blind

_**Color Blind**_

Hilary was sitting on her head, a book in her hand, staring with amusement at Kai, who was pacing around the bedroom muttering and ranting.

"He has crossed limits!" Kai growled, staring at a pair of pants lying on the sofa with a bite taken out of them.

Hilary chuckled. "So, you intend on banning your best friend from thehouse?" she asked, raising her eye brow, a knowing smile on her lips.

"First, he's your best friend, not mine!" Kai said acrimoniously, "Second, yes I am!"

"In his defense, he's naturally a klutz so you can't blame him for breaking everything we own, as for the dog," Hilary paused to think, she looked at Kai's pants which had a bite taken out of them, "Uh, he was cute, and for the record he just tore of your pants, he didn't actually bite you!" She shrugged her shoulders.

Kai glared a Hilary.

After Daichi, Ray and Max wet back to their home towns and Kenny abroad for studying, a while after the Bladebreakers quit blading, Hilary and Kai _ who had been dating since after BEGA_ moved in together at Kai's mansion, considering Voltaire was in jail. But it was as if Tyson was living with the two of them, he was always there from morning till night, neither Hilary nor Kai minded his company, but his antics did make Kai want to snap his neck quite often.

"You know what," Kai began thoughtfully, "Maybe; I should buy that dog and get it trained to bark at the sight of navy hair, and to bite anyone with navy hair!"

Hilary sweat dropped at her friend's plan. "Kai," she started in calm voice, "Great plan, but you're forgetting that dogs are color blind, and even if they weren't you're forgetting that you have navy blue hair too."

Kai just blinked at her. He then plumped down on the couch and sighed in exasperation. "Tyson is an insufferable idiot," he groaned.

"Can't argue with you there," Hilary smirked.

At that moment a sound of a toilet being flushed came from the bathroom and Tyson stepped out. "Hey guys," he grained, "Sorry, 'bout your pants, buddy!"

"Tyson, I thought I told you to get that dog out of the house and take your lazy ass out with him!" Kai yelled at _his _best friend.

"Oh right," Tyson said with a nervous laugh, "Funny story, I really needed to use the bathroom, so I gave the dog and its owner's address to one of your guards."

"I did not find that story slightly funny," Kai replied glaring daggers at Tyson.

"Oh, by the way, sorry about breaking your towel rack," Tyson said casually.

"What towel rack," Kai asked suspiciously.

"When I was in the bathroom right now, I kinda tripped and grabbed it for support and it sort of broke," Tyson said smiling nervously.

Kai just sighed shaking his head. "Why me?" he asked looking at Hilary, who had left her place on the bed and was now sitting next to him.

"He's a compulsive winner, Kai, neither of you can do anything about it," Hilary said, looking at her boy friend and patting his head sympathetically yet affectionately.

"I'll leave you two alone," Tyson said giving another nervous laugh. "Don't do anything you'd end up regretting." He said giving his two best friends a cheesy grin.

Both Kai and Hilary turned scarlet and were glaring daggers at Tyson.

"Tyson, you little," Kai growled. He picked up the first thing that his hands could find an expensive vase which was on a table next to the couch, and threw it at Tyson. Luckily the little moron got out of the door and slammed it shut in time rendering the vase to hit the wooden door and smashed to smithereens. The poor vase died without even accomplishing its goal.

Kai just stared at the door, an anguished expression on his face.

"Like I said, compulsive winner," Hilary said sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeh, another drabble! :) I hope everyone liked it. <strong>

**Thank you to Dead-by-n0w, -izza-x23- and tyhiltwilover for reviewing chapter 7, and thank you to Aquila Tempestas for reviewing chapters 4, 5, 6 and 7. ^^**

**R and R, please! =D**

**KaiHil Lover. **

**24th July, 2011. 12:44 a.m.**


	9. Reverse Driving

_**Reverse Driving**_

"Who was it?" Kai barked, entering the dojo. Everyone flinched at the anger in his voice. "Whose idea of a joke was this?"

"Dude, what happened?" Tyson asked amused at his captain's wrath. "Hils, you're in love with the reincarnation of Satan right?" he added under his breath to Hilary who was sitting on next to him.

Hilary elbowed Tyson in the ribs.

"Ouch," he groaned.

Kai continued glaring at everyone in the room. "Do you know that I drove in reverse gear for 4 miles?"

Everyone tried to stifle their laughter, but their attempts were futile.

"Oh my God," Max said grabbing his side, "That is priceless, I can't imagine what you must have looked like driving backwards on a crowded highway!"

"Why?" Tyson choked out, unable to speak because of laughing, "And didn't a cop try to pull you over?"

"I was driving on the correct way; it was just that the rest of the cars were moving straight, I was moving backwards!" Kai explained, his patience running thin.

Everyone continued chuckling.

"OK, who messed with my car?" Kai asked threateningly.

No one answered.

"You!" He growled, pointing at Hilary and Tyson. "You two wanted to learn about car mechanics!"

"It was her," Tyson shouted, pointing his finger at Hilary.

Hilary's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "Coward… traitor!"

"Explain now," Kai said in a calm yet deadly voice.

"Kai, relax," Hilary said nervously, "We were just looking around, how were we supposed to know we'd mess something up?"

"Who told you to mess with my car anyway; I could have died driving reverse on that highway!" Kai snarled.

"You could have walked," Hilary suggested softly waiting for Kai to blow up at her comment, but not having the restraint to _not _say it.

"Walk, down a busy highway, where every one was driving at 90 miles per hour?" Kai spat out.

"You could have_" Hilary stopped when saw Kai's death glare. "Never mind."

"I swear I'll make sure you two never get your driving license, till you two are at least 25!"

"What?" Tyson and Hilary whined.

Kai just smirked, the others sweat dropped.

"No!" Tyson and Hilary's screams echoed throughout the dojo.

Everyone just sweat dropped and Kai continued his way into the store room to get a wrench to try and fix his car, muttering audible curses all along the way.

Ray, Max and Kenny just sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank God, this chapter survived... I saved it in the document manager, about 12 hours before my laptop got totally destroyed. How can a laptop stop working completely in a time span of 12 hours, especially when I wasn't even using it? <strong>

**Anyways, thank you to the reviewers, AquilaTempestas, Dead-by-n0w, tyhilwilover, natasha 13, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, cOOlzanimeaDDict and sky d. You guys are the best. ^^**

**28th July 2011 10:15 a.m. (The reason I'm up so God damned early is 'cause I ad to go to my sister's house today, so I could use her laptop, which I'm currently using.)****Review please... ^^**


	10. The Cover is Mine!

_**The Cover is mine!**_

_Curse Mr. Dickenson for making us play in this tournament._ Kai hissed in his mind.

The Bladebreakers were stuck in some small, completely abandoned town. Since, the BBA jet decided to break down and they had to land. The Bladebreakers didn't want to take part in the tournament, they had just gotten done with the World Championships and they were in no mood to fly half way around the world to some rookie tournament. But Mr. Dickenson being the team's owner, they had to listen to him.

They were now stuck at this wrecked up motel with only one room available. Now he was stuck me sleeping next to Hiromi who was hogging the blanket.

The night was extremely cold, the place had and the blanket was a flimsy piece of cloth which was also not being shared with him.

He was internally cursing Daichi who was allowed to stay back at the dojo since he was sick.

The room only had three beds and he was stuck sleeping with his sadistic coach. The fact that he had a huge crush on her for years wasn't helping him either. But at the moment he could hardly care about her, all he wanted was the God damned blanket she was comfortable wrapped up in.

He tugged at the blanket, but got no response from the girl who was sleeping next to him peacefully. She had taken more than half of the bed and Kai was lying in one corner, almost edging of the bed. He shook her arm and she abruptly she flipped and was facing him, glaring square into Kai's eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed under her breath.

"That blanket is not all yours, you know," Kai said, glowering at her.

"Be a gentleman and let me use it," Hiromi said severely.

"I thought you were a feminist and believed in equal rights," Kai said smirking.

"There's a difference between chivalry and chauvinism," Hiromi stated flatly.

"Well, it is quite rude of_ you_ to not to give me the blanket," Kai said, still glaring.

Hiromi didn't respond, but turned her back to him. Kai was getting impatient and honestly annoyed. He pulled the blanket with force and it rolled of Hiromi. Kai gave a satisfied smirk to the brunette who was staring at him in shock.

He covered himself with it and turned around, not facing the brunette anymore.

"If I can't have it," Hiromi began dangerously, "Neither can you."

Hiromi grabbed the blanket and gave Kai a push. Kai fell to the floor with a thud.

Hiromi smirked.

"Fine we'll both sleep without the damned cover. Kai got up and climbed back into bed. He snatched the blanket from Hiromi and threw it on Tyson and Kenny's bed.

Unlike previously when Kai was quite a distance away from her, this time he snuggled in close to her for warmth, as much as wrapping his arm around her waist. She found herself unable to move from his grasp.

"Night, Hiromi," Kai smirked, noticing her tense up at their very awkward yet intimate position.

_Maybe I should have let him take the blanket! _Hiromi groaned internally, still stuck under Kai's arm.

* * *

><p><strong>I know lame, I never bag on my work, but this was seriously lame. It was the only thing I could come up on a ten minutes basis. I wanted to post the tenth chappy of a story. Kinda inspired by how my sister and brother in law fight over their pillows. They look like two 5 years old... lol..<strong>

**So, this is my last post of the summer, intended to post it on the last day of summer, on the last minute before 1st of August started, but sadly as you must have read in the previous chappy, my laptop got destroyed, so, today is the day my sister said I could come over to her house and use her laptop, so, that's how I'm here. Sad story, isn't it? Anyways, pray for me people that I survive till the next summer, so, I can continue all my stories, since I doubt I'll be publishing anything till the next summer, also hope that the laptop gets fixed. 10th grade, last year of high school where I live, matter of life and death, well, to me at least! Pray for my ninth grade result which will be coming out in 2 weeks. **

**Review, please, since this is my last post of the summer. :(**

**Goodbye, fan fiction, I will miss thee…we shall see each other next year… *sweat drops* I'll especially miss you, Mar! Later, fanfictioners (wow, that sounded lame)…**

**KaiHil Lover, signing out! :(**


	11. Me, or the cat?

**_Me, or the cat?_**

Hiromi sat on the sofa, her legs crossed, in the same position for at least half an hour.

"You know you can do other things," Kai said in a derisive voice. "You know anything even, slightly productive."

Hiromi glared at Kai. "I was just trying to settle a mental debate."

Kai raised his eyebrows. "By denying me of my privacy?"

"See," Hiromi started and began to stare at the cat in Kai's hands. "I was trying to resolve the conflict of what you care about more, the cat or me?"

"Definitely, the cat." Kai said with a smirk.

"Liar," Hiromi said irately. She got up with a hmph and made her way out.

Kai laughed as he watched her stomp her way out, shook his head and started giving the cat more of the cat food he had in a can.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Ah, so long since I updated this; nine months actually. Well, hope this was well worth the wait. :P I pit up another one too. ^^<strong>

**R and R, please. :D**

**Thank you _Tyhiltwilover_ for reviewing chapters 9 and 10. _Aquila Tempesta_s for reviewing chapters 9 and 10. _Dead-by-n0w_ for reviewing chapters 9 and 10. _Kawaii-Chibi-Kai_ for reviewing chapter 9. _Miss. Iqbal_ for reviewing chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4. _cOOlzanimeaDDict _and _Smile-bestthingintheworld _for reviewing chapter 10. And also thank you to everyone who read, faved and alerted this story. **

**08:15, 28th April 2012**


	12. Distances and an Eternity

**_Distances and an Eternity_**

They were close friends, had been for an eternity. The decision to remain in contact with each other when he decided to go back to his home country was an expected one.

At first they chatted online every night, even a phone call every couple of days.

These were soon reduced to emails left unanswered for days, and calls once in a blue moon, usually on occasions.

As she stared at the photograph of the man she once knew, in the newspaper in her hands, something in her mind froze and she bit her lip. The newspaper; it was now the only way for her to know about him now.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, I know, but these are drabbles. ^^ Tragic, I found this. But then again, won't be KaiHil, if there isn't a bit of tragedy in it. Hope everyone liked it.<p>

R and R.

28th April, 2012. 08:20 p.m.


	13. Cosmic Distances

_**Cosmic Distances**_

The Earth and the skies, cosmic, immeasurable distances are stretched between them, but despite no boundaries, no frontiers, no obstructions at all, the unknown vastness spread across these immeasurable distances will never let them meet.

Just like that, there was too much bad water between the two of them, sure they had been close once, intimate even, but that was another time, a completely different life, a lot had happened for things to get back to normal.

Kai and Hilary, they both were living in the dojo; regular contact, no restrictions, nothing, but it was just, that all the betrayals and disloyalty had spelled, such vast distances between them that they could never really become close, not now, not ever.

They knew it, but accepting it wasn't as easy, especially when it was their own actions which were to blame.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, I've noticed something, whenever I publish two chapters together, since my updates usually have so much gap between them, the readers forget which was the last chapter I put up, and then they read only the last chapter in the list, and the first of the two chapters, goes - by many people - unread; this happened when I published chapters 9 and 10 together last year, and now when I published 11 and 12 last month. How do I know that the first of the two is not read, well the number of hits for it are not even half of the second. Usually I wouldn't bother mentioning it, like I didn't for 9 and 10, but in the case of 11 and 12 which were published together, 11, in my opinion was so much better than 12, and kind of one of my faves, and the number of people who read it were half of 12, so in case anyone didn't read chapter 11, thinking that it had been published before and the new update was only chapter, 12, you should read it, <em>Me, or the Cat?. <em>That would be the end of my rant.**

**I'll be putting up another drabble, by the end of this day, keep a look out for it if you want to. c=**

**Dead-by-n0w, I tried to make this drabble and the one I'll be publishing later, 'philosophical' and 'wordy' like you wanted me to, but I didn't think I succeeded, it takes a boat load of disappointment, kinda like the one I had in winter vacation, for me to come up with something 'wordy' and 'philosophical'. lol **

**Thank you to Kawaii-Chibi Kai, Aquila Tempestas and Dead-by-n0w for reviewing chapters 11 and 12, and cOOlzanimeaDDict for reviewing chapter 12. *grins* You guys are the best.**

**Please review. :P**

**00:15 a.m., 29th May, 2012.**


	14. Autumn

_**Autumn**_

In the same suit he wore every time he was there; completely black, and so being the shirt and the tie, Kai Hiwatari stood in front of the grave. A thousand thoughts racing through his mind; only once a year he came to her grave, he couldn't take more than one trip. A year's worth of thoughts and dreams and wishes and apologies he had to convey; his thoughts were always jumble.

It was evening; and the sun, was sinking below the horizon, lower and lower, in a lazy manner, giving the appearance of a giant ball of fire, crimson and yellow. The season cast an orange hued haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky as if by fire. The sky was partially cloaked by the drifting clouds, all splashed with the random colors of light pinks, oranges and even traces of blue.

He would have brought flowers, but there were none, just like when she had died; he had lost her in such a time when the wings of the trees were bare and vacant. He could have waited for spring, but it didn't feel right, she'd left in the fall, and so he'd visit her in the fall.

Staring at the greenery around the grave, Kai could tell there wasn't any, the trees were bare, there were a few leaves hanging from each branch, but there was a blanket of crispy leaves covering the grass and scurrying all over, all in hues of orange and red, they made the ground look like the sunset gracing the sky; the grass looked burnt, it was barely green; the wind was harsh, dry and crisp as fall wind usually is, it carried with it the aroma of sand; the whole atmosphere was bitter sweet, it was beautiful to look at, but the pain of his loss made the beauty meaningless to the young man.

Time passed rapidly as Kai stood on the grave, thinking over past memories with the girl beneath the ground, and telling her about all that had happened in the year that had passed; how much he had missed her. When it had been so long that he could no longer control his emotions and tears began shedding from his eyes and falling on the grave, he decided that it was time to leave; he hadn't buried her with flowers, nor could he bring them to her; he'd bury her in his tears.

Without wiping the tears that stained his face Kai made his way out of the graveyard, walking away from Hiromi like so many times before.

* * *

><p><strong>Like promised, here is the next drabble. This would be the second drabble published today, do check out the previous one. Hope everyone liked it. This could be considered a sequel to by old one shot <em>Final Thoughts <em>and it's prequel _Road to Acceptance. _Read them if you want. ^.^**

**Please review, it'd mean a lot. :P**

**In 24 hours, I have published 12 new chapters! *dances* 12th and last update of the day, I am on fire! lol *dances, again!* O_o I'm guessing I've made up for the lack of updates this month. =P**

**29th May, 2012. 11:55**


	15. Great, great Grandfather

_**Chapter 15: Great Grandfather**_

"I don't care what he says to you anymore –" Hiromi paused to take a short breath, and Kai raised his eye brows at her words. "If he has the nerve to call my son a disgrace or pathetic, I'm gonna not gonna live that down." She finished and folded her hands across her chest and proceeded to sit down stiffly.

Looking down at her wearily, Kai sighed, "So much for trying to be civil to Voltaire." Her left eye twitched as she looked up at the formal blader. "I am going to be civil – as long he only keeps his derisiveness directed at either of us."

"Mommy," the two former Bladebreakers looked across the dinner table to see the four year old blunette pouting, whilst rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "

The angered vanished immediately from the maroon eyed woman's eyes before she looked down at her son. "Gou, sweetie, your dad's grandpa is coming to visit us, for the first time in a long time – first time ever, right?" she added the last part in an undertone to Kai.

"Probably," he coughed.

Gou looked up at Kai who was still not seated, with a puzzled expression. "Your dad, dad?" he questioned.

Kai went over to the kid's chair and knelt down next to him so that he was on his level. "My grand dad and, your great grand dad."

"Oh," The four year old blunette made a confused face, still not completely clear with the concept.

The older blunette ruffled his son's hair and went over to his seat. "Now be nice to him, alright Gou," Hiromi looked at the boy gently.

Gou nodded to his mom and then went back to rubbing his eyes.

Hiromi snickered. "You know, you only got half an hour less a nap, no need to be this cranky."

Gou pouted again at his mother and continued fidgeting in his seat. Hiromi let out a small chuckle at the boy's behavior and Kai smiled at her in response. After waiting for a while, the room of the dining room opened and a servant came in to announce that Lord Hiwatari had arrived. The two parents rolled their eyes simultaneously at the old servant's choice of words and the four-year old looked at them curiously.

Voltaire entered the room with the same dignified expression. "Kai, Hiromi," he nodded to his grandson and his wife, also trying to be civil.

"Voltaire," Hiromi said nonchalantly, followed by Kai who's tone held a little more vindictiveness. "Oh," The older Hiwatari said in shock, his eyes widening a little as he saw the little one sitting on the other side of the table, thoroughly annoyed with how he had to wash up for this visit, and rubbing his eyes in sleepiness, a complete carbon copy of his father when he was at that age, when he had lived with his parents, but with eyes exactly like the loud mouthed Bladebreaker coach – apparently, his mother.

Voltaire's face mirrored only shock, with a hint of amusement as he stared at the little boy who was fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat and rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleep. This was going to be an eventful dinner, that was for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>*sweatdrops* I know, this was weird, but the idea popped in my head a couple of weeks ago and I <em>had <em>to write it down. lol It just occurred to me if Kai and Hiromi get together and one day have a kid, Voltaire would be Gou's great grand father. *falls down anime style* A bit longer than usual, but oh well. =P I wrote this about 3 weeks ago, wasn't in the mood to put it up yet. lol I've been rather disappointed with the _Beyblade_ fandom, _KaiHil_ pairing and my writing in general. *sigh* I've been reading quite a bit in the Naruto fandom, _SasuSaku_ obviously. **

**Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w _for reviewing chapters 13 and 14, _Kawaii-Chibi-Kai_ and_ Moonlight Serenity _for reviewing chapter 13, _Kitty Chandelle _for reviewing chapter 14 and Spinster-magic95 for reviewing chapter 5. Thank you to all the readers, fave-ers and alert-ers as well. lol ^^**

**Please review. =)**

**06:00 p.m. 30th June, 2012.**


	16. Bonds

_**Bonds**_

Because close bonds like the ones the Bladebreakers' share can't really get damaged so easily; betrayal, separation and competition aren't nearly strong enough factors to cut ties that are so tightly knitted they only strengthen them and tie them on a much deeper level.

So when Ian was sick and couldn't make it to training, and Bryan totaled all blades except Kai's in attempts to fix them and Spencer nearly made a hole in the wall letting out frustration at that very fact, the first thing that came in Kai's mind was _if Hiromi was there –. _At that moment he realized reluctantly that no matter how hard he tried to shatter them, bonds like theirs couldn't be severed.

Thus when he told Tala he was going to ask Hiromi to _help – _yes, the arrogant ass agreed to get help, and much less from his old team mate, _le gasp_! – them, he felt no shame at asking help from _the girl who couldn't blade_ or no need to defend himself or protest, when he got knowing smirks, from his now-teammates, only the urge to punch Bryan's jaw out for calling her _Tyson's cheerleader. _And at that moment he again realized that bonds like theirs ran bone deep and could never truly be erased.

Then when he swallowed his pride and asked Hiromi to come with him in front of prying eyes of her team (There was a protest from Tyson, which he, Kai rolled his eyes at, _what was he gonna do? he wouldn't hurt her – never!_), the other teams (they were gaping, a Blitzkrieg boy associating with someone, someone who wasn't in his team, who wasn't even a blader, _the cheerleader!)_, random fans (Kai Hiwatari was associating with a girl, and that _bitch_ who was just _Tyson's cheerleader_!) and felt no mortification; again, no resentment against whatever their spectators were assuming, he once more realized that with bonds like theirs, just erased the urge to give mind to what other people thought. And this lack of care at what other people thought when he asked Hiromi – a girl! who couldn't even blade – to accompany him just _proved_ that a team break up was not even nearly enough to cause their bonds to rust.

And when she followed him – when he didn't even give reason why he wanted to see her– without question or any fear, with the utmost trust she could give – though muttering something along the lines of _monosyllabic asshole_, _can't even say what he wants_, _acting like that in front of the entire crowd_, _couldn't he hear the people talking?, _along the darkened hallway to the Blitzkrieg Boy's training room with no clue of why, Kai knew that their bond really was just as strong as ever.

And when finally the two arrived into the vicinities of the training room of his new team to be greeted by smirking Russian team mates and Kai asked Hiromi – not so politely, because politely-ness never really was his thing, being a bastard was - to fix their blades, despite her being a rival, and when she agreed without sparing a thought at the very same fact that they were after all adversaries he realized once more that their bond wasn't nearly

As Kai watched Hiromi fix his blade and make small talk with Bryan, going red from time to time at his explicit comments, with no trace of resentment towards _his _betrayal and lack of apparent regret, he knew that bonds like theirs were irreversible, could never really _be_ broken, hurdles would come and test their ties, but bonds like theirs, they just don't break, they only bend for a little while.

"Kai," Hiromi chided, grinning at him cheekily, "I still can't believe that even _you _don't know how to fix a blade."

He grunted, "hn," rolling his eyes at his former coach. _Yeah_, the ties that joined the Bladebreakers would always keep them together, in spirit even if they didn't, coexist as a team.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does anyone like <em>Chuckles, the Silly Piggy? <em>lol I just remembered him while I was uploading this chapter. ^_^ I used to love him/ it when I was a kid. :) I even used to shout in my room, "_I am chuckles, the silly piggy!" *_sheepish grin* I cant' get the fact that I'm gonna get my final high school result any day, any frigging day! O_o The general group with all it's sections got it's result 3 weeks ago! Now it's our turn the Science group! Nooooo! *crawls into fetal position* If my average % sinks below my last year % I'm gonna die! *sucks thumb* Eep. People, pray for me! I swear I'm gonna end up writing a _BorisHil_ if something bad happens! I've been wanting to write one since a few days. Blame it on the fear! o.o Hope you people enjoyed this drabble, well it was more like a short oneshot than a drabble, but whatever. R and R, pretty please with KaiHil-ness on top. ^^**

**11:15 p.m. 8th July, 2012.**


	17. Deer in a Headlight

_**Deer in a Headlight**_

"What?" Hiromi hissed under her breath, trying to keep her voice low enough, and trying hard not to turn her neck to face Kai, despite how much she wanted to.

Kai rolled his eyes, before repeating his words. "Marry me?" he snapped – yes,_ snapped_! – in a low voice, making sure to keep his eyes off her and at the cameras in front.

They were at a press conference for the love of beyblading! What the hell was Kai Hiwatari thinking? Well, this did give him a very good opportunity to keep the speaking at a minimum, and that was definitely a bright side.

Hiromi was still blinking at the camera crew and hoard of reporters in front of her, _shocked _would be an understatement. She had no clue what the reporters were saying, no _idea or care_ what Tyson, who was sitting on the other side of her, was blabbering about, something that would certainly create some kind of scandalous problem for them since the former World Champion had such a huge mouth. Kai just asked her to marry him, in the middle of a press conference, or demanded it, she wasn't really sure, since his words _didn't _sound like a question more like a statement; in the middle of a world broadcasted press conference. Again, _what the hell was he thinking?_

Hiromi's years snapped at the clearing of a thought. "Well, Miss Tachibana," A female reporter from the second row pressed, mike in her hand, her eyes scrutinizing the former Bladebreaker coach.

"Yes," Hiromi said distractedly turning to face Kai for the first time, hoping he would clue her in on what was it that the journalist had asked. At her words the addressed boy smirked, "Yes?" he questioned.

Realization at what her _yes _sounded like struck Hiromi and she stuttered out an anxious, "_No!_"

"Excuse me?" The reporter said impetuously, only to be ignored by Hiromi who was biting her tongue, at the same time as Kai asked, "_No?"_

"No!" Hiromi yelled still looking at the side of her captain's face which was covered with his bangs as he pointedly avoided her gaze. She did not mean no, in the sense he thought _no_! _No_!

"Hn," Kai grunted elbowing her, she was creating a scene in front of quite a huge audience. _This was all, his fault! _Why couldn't he propose like a normal man!

"_Well,_Ms. Tachibana," Hiromi was snapped out of her inner tirade, "what _do_ you think of the new tournament policy?" The reporter repeated briskly, narrowing her eyes at the brunette girl who was looking helplessly between her former captain and the reporters staring at her, feeling like a deer caught in a head light.

They were _live _on _International Television_!

"Hiromi," Mr. Dickenson said tentatively, "are you alright? Would you like to be excused?"

Hiromi's face flushed, she turned her head sideways and looked past Tyson at the BBA chairman. "Err, no Sir, I'm fine; I'd just like to sit back for the rest of the conference."

"Very well," Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat from his place at the centre of the table. "Ray, would you like to respond in place of Hiromi?"

There was a nod from Ray as he threw an anxious glance towards his former coach and captain before starting speaking. Tyson on the other hand was totally ignoring everyone and watching his two housemates with utmost interest with his chin rested in the palm of his hand and his elbow propped on the table, a knowing and taunting grin plastered on his face. He couldn't help be amused at the public misfortune of his two best friends. Max and Kenny however were trying to ignore the commotion at the other side of the table to maintain some dignity of the BBA employees.

The reporters though were listening to Ray; their attention was more diverted towards the Tachibana girl trying to find some illicit scoop. The girl in question however looked completely normal, weary, but normal.

"Yes," Hiromi breathed out not turning to look towards the Russian. Her answer was yes, they'd been together for four years and she was in love with him, of course her answer was yes. There was no hesitation or second guessing, it was just the way he'd proposed, _where _he'd proposed and the lack of availability of reaction space was what the problem was, however that did not for one second change her answer. _Yes! Yes! Yes! _The thousandth time, it would still be yes.

Kai breathed an inaudible sigh of relief. Refusal could have been possible, he knew Hiromi would say yes, but still he did fear rejection. Gingerly he placed the ring he had sneaked out of his pocket on her ring finger under the table away from prying eyes of the reporters. Hiromi smiled at him slightly turning her head though not facing him in fear of arousing more suspicions. "Hn," he smirked back leaning in his chair and folding his hands across his chest. _Yes! _He got out with minimal speaking, and the monosyllabic streak continues. Now only if the reporters would stop looking at them so suspiciously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hn. So, I was skimming my way through some old stories, I swear I hate <em>PS: I Love You <em>more than anything I've written, maybe not _Need You Now, _but at least that fic has an excuse for being cringe-worthy. Any ways, I was thinking how unKai-ish that proposal was and thought of writing a more Kai-ish one. This was such a Kai-ish proposal. lol Wrote this somewhere towards end of June.**

**Result between 20th and 25th, just the thought makes me wanna wet my pants. Eep. I can just imagine, it'll be announced in TV all of a sudden that the result is out, and then everyone will be going online to check! Oh boy. o.o**

**PS: Doesn't _All Your_ _Life_ by _The Backstreet Boys _seem like a good SasuSaku song? lol I know, random, but it played on random on my iTunes and the thought just occurred to me. lol I loved that song back in 8th grade. ^.^**

**11:34 p.m. 17th July, 2012.**


	18. We were Once the Bladebreakers

**_We were Once the Bladebreaker_**

"Thanks," he said awkwardly, not sure of what else to say. The Blitzkrieg Boys were eyeing them weirdly, but Kai at that moment honestly couldn't care less. He was more shocked and concerned with how nonchalant Hiromi sounded.

"I know it's stupid to expect that you'll show up," Her tone was biting, scathing; Kai though, wasn't sure why it hurt. "But Tyson will – _I_ will," she resignedly closed her eyes for a second, "be awfully glad if you did."

_Your tone sure indicates otherwise, _he raised an eyebrow, but before he could respond, Hiromi, without another word, turned on her heels and made her way out of the training room of the Blitzkrieg Boys. There was an uncomfortable silence as Kai stared at Hiromi's retreating back to be broken by a grunt from Tala, followed by a thoroughly starched "back to training, all of you!"

_A Reunion, huh?_ They were so irrevocably broken, that it was now time to for reunions to celebrate the old times that could never come back. Was that guilt he felt?

.

Kai wasn't sure what compelled him to go, really wanting to see his old teammates, not wanting to see Hiromi's feelings hurt, whichever the case, though probably the latter, it still felt oddly good to be back at the dojo. He could hear Hiromi's yelling at Max coming from inside the vicinity of the dojo. He felt an overpowering feeling of comfort as he stood in front of the door. Now if only there was no apprehension of having to leave right after dinner; he was just a _guest _he had to keep on reminding himself that fact. It was entirely his fault –

The door opened to reveal Hiromi standing there in her usual shirt and shorts a grin plastered on her face. It was clear on her face that she was shocked – glad, but shocked nonetheless to see him; it seemed the former resentment for Kai at being the cause for the need of a reunion – after all if they were still team mates, there would be no need for a team reunion – had somewhat disseminated at least for the time being, and that she was pleased to see him.

Standing at the entrance of the dojo waiting to be invited in by the hostess Kai couldn't figure out when he'd felt so at home before, or why had he been stupid enough to turn his back on all of this. Leaving his friends, Hiromi, his home was the stupidest thing that he had ever done; no power, no title that he might or might not win seemed worth all that he had left behind. He was getting what he deserved – he should never had taken what he had for granted.

As he entered the dojo for the first time in a while, and saw a very Old-Bladebreaker-Days-ish atmosphere he could only think that well, _Karma is a bitch!_ Indeed, he was getting what was coming to him. Now that he had given up on all of it, the value of his past life was hitting him loud and clear, beaten out with drums.

Well he'd just have to deal with the fact how they were no longer the Bladebreakers. He had been aware of the consequences of his steps – if not how agonizing they'd be – and now he'd have to take them like a man, there was no turning back. And as he wondered what he'd do if he got a chance to remake his decision…He still thought he wouldn't reconsider giving up on everything that was ever good for him, for his chance at the championship title – he really did, not deserve the Bladebreakers. And that was the thought that was going to pull him through this night, he didn't deserve them, no point in moaning over something that was never his to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone curse my best friend to the pits of hell. -_- <strong>

**I got my result! Yesterday! 12:30 p.m. xDD 90% Hallelujah! I am so ecstatic. xD My % only went down by 3% *dances* From 93% to 90% I am so lucky my % didn't drop in the eighties! o.o It seems the board checkers had some sort of vendetta this year against the matric kids, they didn't anyone's percentage un-chopped. Oh well, I officially passed high school. **Ah, freedom at last. ^.-****

**Hope everyone enjoyed this little drabble. Kinda that opposite of ****_Bonds_. Please review.**

**Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w_ for reviewing chapters 15, 16 and 17, _Rangerapprentice_ for reviewing chapters 14, 16 and 17, _Moonlight Serenity_ for reviewing chapters 14, 16 and 17, _izzax23_ for reviewing chapter 15_, Kitty Chandelle_ for reviewing chapter 15 and 16, _Aquila Tempestas_ for reviewing chapters 13, 14, 15 and 16, _guest_ for reviewing chapter 16, another _guest _(whom I'm assuming was _Kitty Chandelle_ since it was in Portuguese) for reviewing chapter 17, _Kawaii-Chibi-Kai_ for reviewing chapter 15, _SeleneAtar_ for reviewing chapter 17 and_ Gigglesworth _for reviewing chapter 17.**

**25th July, 2012. 02:40 a.m.**


	19. Flying Limbs

_**Flying Limbs**_

Each night it was the same routine; just as soon as he would be nearly asleep Hiromi would come into the room in her PJs ready to sleep and then there would be no chance of him getting any shut eye until she was fast asleep.

First of all she tried to be quiet and not disturb him which resulted in her not switching on the light and making more noise then it was possible for her to ever normally. Then she had a habit of flopping down on her front, on the bed with her entire weight. Kai was sure if she wasn't so small he would definitely end up on the floor with the way she flopped on the bed.

After that the next few minutes were spent snuggling her face in the pillows and trying to fluff them with her hands and adjust her left one at exactly right position under the pillows, using the right to while using her legs to somehow cover her whole self entirely with the blanket which was always at the edge of the bed.

In midst of this strenuous routine a couple of flying limbs and sometimes even an elbow would definitely hit him in the face and a lot of other places too. No, it was never that she actually grabbed the blanket, or fluffed her pillow or fixed her hair in a satisfying position before she got into bed, it was always jumping face first and then struggling to settle in as comfortably as she wanted to which was clearly impossible.

It was when she'd get tired from getting herself in her comfortable position and would resort to just twitching uncomfortable that he would get up and cover her with her blanket and tuck it in her sides, remove the rebellious strands of bangs stuck between her face and the pillow, fix her pillow and move her from the corner of the bed – where she'd always unconsciously scoot off to, whether she was conscious or asleep, and both ways would eventually land on the floor – more towards him; and it was then only that she would stop the squirming and calm down and mutter a muffled _love you_ from the pillow in which her face would be stuffed.

Even though he couldn't see her face, from the fondness in her stifled voice, Kai could practically feel her smiling in her pillow, and the fact that his tiny gesture of affection would make her so content couldn't help turn his usual grimace into a smile too.

Just as he'd lie down once more, her free hand would always find its way to grab his arm; and despite his detachment with physical contact he couldn't help feel better by the reassuring proof of her presence, and grateful at her care.

And each morning when he'd wake up to her snuggled against his side, limbs tangled with his, probably having knocked into him a couple of times at least in the night in midst of moving to his side, hair fanned against his shirt and both hands clutching it instead of her pillow, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to not have to get up and just stay there with her no-longer-restless and like-always soothing self in his arm's reach.

Three years it had been since the two of them started sleeping next to each other, and he found out how annoying Hiromi's sleeping habits were, and two years and eleven months since he realized that there was no way he could sleep without her warm and reassuring presence snuggled next to him. It was comforting and liked it, and the very thought of its absence/ wanting its absence seemed blasphemous.

So on one late night, when Kai already had to get up in three hours, and another half hour had been wasted by Hiromi's pre-sleeping routine, then when she was finally in slumber land, curled up in an almost-fetal position, far too tired to have remembered clutching his arm, Kai instead of being annoyed with her antics, rather moved onto Hiromi's side on his own, wrapping his arms around her and leaning against her tiny frame, feeling much more contented by doing so and hence drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fluff! I wrote fluff- or a fluff-ish something! After so long, I wrote fluff right now! ^.^ I'm so high, I'm on cloud nice, elated, so elated, someone might confuse KaiHil becoming cannon with how happy I feel for no reason at all. :)<strong>

**Thank you to _Moonlight Serenity, Rangerapprentice_ and _SeleneAtar_ for reviewing chapter 18. xP**

**Enjoy.**

**18th August, 2012. 11:50 a.m.**


	20. Home

_**Home**_

_"A man travels the world over in search of what he needs, and returns home to find it." -George Moore_

A tendency of learning things the hard way something Kai Hiwatari suffered from. Not until he got a good kick in his rear side, did he endure learning anything which someone else – after all no one was worthy to be right, but him – would be trying to teach him or make him understand.

Switching from team to team, going from country to country, to eventually come back to Japan, to his real teammates –after all he hadn't really been able to replace the Bladebreakers, no matter how many times he abandoned them – to find Hiromi and Tyson and Kenny still waiting for him, like always, ready to welcome him back with open arms… for the first time he wished that he wasn't so verbally and emotionally constipated.

However being Kai, verbal and emotional constipation came as part of the package; so, when they showed their delight and expressed their relief at his return all he did was grunt his signature, _Hn_ though his eyes did soften considerably at site of them.

There was not a hint of resentment in Hiromi's tone, as she fondly chided,_ Always monosyllabic, – _when she initially saw him, – taking off his scarf claiming _it's too hot to be wearing that thing indoors_.

Maybe she was looking for hints of physical reassurance, some sort of proof that he was there, finally there with them, with _her_. If her fears of him leaving again had to come true, she wanted to have some assurance that for the time being he really was there, that this wasn't some cruel illusion, concocted by her imagination, to provide her with comfort, ignorant of the detriment of when the fantasy would end.

He didn't protest and he didn't lean away from her touch because he knew what she felt, and in some twisted way he felt the same – he too wanted assurance that he was finally somewhere he belonged, and it was the one place he had always wanted to be.

Good with words, never was, and even if he did agree to let someone help him, which he hadn't already, since well he hadn't gotten a good kick in the ass for this particular short coming of his, he knew that his expression issue was something no one could help him with.

Actions speak louder than words couldn't be truer with anyone, than Kai. One day he would be able to tell her how much he loved her, but for now, he guessed that he'd just have to show her that he was really there, and that he intended to stay this time _for good _with them, with her… _for her_. 'Cause honestly they were, _she _was, the only force that kept pulling him back to this place, otherwise there was no difference between Japan and any other place in the world. The Bladebreakers, Hiromi, they had that unassailable pull which kept enticing him back to this place. The dojo was _home, _and it was home only because they were there. He would make sure she understood the underlying words beneath his actions.

So when the formalities were done and they were all seated in front of the fire, to catch up with all that had happened in the time passed apart, discreetly he shifted towards her the side of the couch and leaned against her petite frame, – _I'm here, I honestly am – _and as Tyson chatted on telling about his adventures teaching kids Beyblading which should have held little interest to Kai, but he listened intently with actual interest because this was a part of the life he missed. The night fall found Kai with his head placed on his former coach's shoulder – _I'm here to stay… for you…_– who for a second went wide eyed at the sudden and unexpected act of affection – and then taking her hand in his own and lacing his fingers with hers, _I won't leave again, I promise, I promise! _and not drawing away from her, like it would be expected from an apparently asexual bastard like him. He had learnt his lesson indeed.

He travelled the world in search for power thinking it would provide him with a feeling of belonging, but now that he was back there in Japan, back home, it felt like this was the place he actually belonged, the place he wanted to be just because his friends were there; home was where he belonged, and a country which was an ocean across from his birthplace was his home because they were there, Hiromi, Tyson, their other friends…. Hiromi shifted in her place until she was snuggling with Kai, her head buried in the crook of his neck, a light pout on her lips, peacefully drifting in slumber land. Kai couldn't help the corners of his mouth from twitching into a small smile.

Tyson kept on blabbing, and the chief kept on typing, and Hiromi slept soundly in the embrace of her former captain; and he, Kai, couldn't get rid of the feeling of contentment, something he hadn't experienced in quite a long while. _Yeah_, he was never leaving home again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh. I've been trying to get this chapter fixed up for 2 months, its filled with crappy monologues and is just not sounding coherent; bare with me, sorry. I am not even gonna attempt to fix it again. <strong>

**If you liked it, please review. Thank you to _Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, Rangerapprentice _and _Ranika_ for reviewing the chapter I put up two days ago.**

**Eid Mubarak to everyone around the globe. xD Yes, I know most places had it yesterday, we have it here today! xD So yeh! Eid Mubarak, everyone! Enjoy.**

**09:14 a.m. 20th August, 2012.**


	21. Will you?

**Warning: Crack-ish! o.o**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 20: Will You…?<strong>_

Their coach and captain were always yelling, snapping, and reprimanding about something or the other. The Bladebreakers had over the years developed the fine art of tuning them out proficiently, whether it was them who were in the line of fire, someone else, or if Kai and Hiromi were blowing up at each other; each case was equally as likely, maybe the first being a bit more than the other two.

Over the thirteen years the Bladebreakers had known said coach and captain, their hot tempers were something they'd learned to tolerate, that is ignore.

So when on one Team Friday when the entire team was gathered at the dojo to spend the evening together, and after dinner Hilary and Kai were blabbing about something this time to each other, the other members of the team were proficiently ignored them. Ray continued lounging on the sofa and talking to Mariah on his phone; Max continued raging the fridge for candy; Hiro listened to Grandpa nag him to get a girl friend already, he was almost thirty! and Tyson and Daichi unsuccessfully tried to stop a two year old Gou from running around the house and sticking his chubby little fingers in the electric switches.

And no one even reacted when in midst of clearing up the dinner table with their former coach, Kai got down on one knee in front of Hiromi and asked, "Will you divorce me?"

It was when Hiromi who went wide eyed at Kai's statement tackled her soon-to-be ex husband to the floor and kissed him passionately, that the other occupants of the house, at the dangerously loud sounds spared them a glance. But then soon enough, all of them – shaking their heads in amusement, or distaste in Hiro's case – except Tyson went back to their business.

Gou cradled in his arms the former world champ made his way to his two best friends and looked down at them chuckling and raising one eyebrow. "Go away, Tyson," Kai muttered from under Hilary. He was far too amused at the moment to let Tyson ruin his mood.

"Do I want to know why you two are getting _divorced?_" Tyson practically screamed the last word, little Gou was looking at him weirdly. He saw the two of them getting up and dusting themselves. It was lucky that Gou was only two, otherwise he would not have taken his parents' news lightly. Tyson on the other hand was not worried, he knew Kai and Hiromi must have some stupidly well thought out reason for their actions.

Hiromi sighed and then giggled; well they did owe the blue haired boy an explanation. "We're not splitting up, just getting divorced and moving back into the dojo."

Tyson shook his head wearily. He could ask what was wrong with them – something seriously was! and what the hell were they planning on doing, but he knew they were happy and together, if no longer staying married, and they were moving back, still happily, so no point. He was not going to suffer through an explanation which would involve him being yelled at and sweared at. He was going to take the easy route out.

Taking a deep breath he slapped both his friends on the back, muttered a wholehearted yet quite weary, "congrats," and stalked off towards the kitchen cooing to Gou and telling him how big of a mean jerks his parents were.

Kai, who has his arm around Hiromi's waste, smirked as he watched Tyson march away mumbling to Gou about how much he hated the little boy's parents. He should probably tell Tyson _not _to swear so much in front of his impressionable two year old son… nah, he'd just do it later maybe.

He was enjoying this moment with Hiromi, there marriage, _so _not working out, they could not handle all the responsibilities and obligations that came with it. They both wanted _out_! Sure, there was no change of interests involved, they both loved each other still, heck, he'd never think of another woman. They planned on continuing their relationship, not just because of Gou, but as previously mentioned, they were still in love, they just couldn't take all the responsibility. The past three years had been a nightmare!

It was their care for each other and their long time friendship that got them through all the messes they created for themselves. He was not ready to let go of Hiromi, she was the only girl, person even, who he cared for as much as he did; he loved her too much to even think of someone else. He was sure that there was no one else in Hiromi's life either, the only problem was they could not deal with all this responsibility.

Going back to not-being-married and just being in a dating relationship, albeit with a son, was probably gonna be much more comfortable for them. He loved Hiromi too much to let her, and his own self suffer, just because of a stupid commitment. They were better off non-committed.

Hiromi's thoughts were revolving around the same aspects and when she finally settled her mental debate of the thoughts that plagued her since Kai's non-proposal. She turned around to face Kai and grinned up at him. She could tell he was still unsure about the whole thing, heck so was she, but she knew they'd make it through; they always did. And now they were no longer gonna be living on their own, they'd be in the dojo with all their friends with them.

She smiled at him looking straight into his crimson eyes. "I love you, always, and Gou too," before she could continue, Kai bent down to kiss her in acknowledgement of her words. Oh yeah, things would totally be fine, they loved each other and their little dual haired, maroon eyed boy, and they would never let anything come between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahem, an old <em>Scrubs <em>episode, and the reviews to chapter _Deer in a Headlight _saying that Hiromi never got a chance to react, inspired this, not-so-little drabble. lol xD She got time to react this time. Silly little thing, I know. :P Wrote this soon after I published **_Deer in a Headlight._****

****Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w _for reviewing chapters 19 and 20._ Rangerapprentice_ for doing chapter 20. And lastly _Kawaii-Chibi-Kai _for reviewing chapter 20, and being the 100th reviewer! o.o This fic has a hundred reviews. wtf? Seriously, love you all for supporting it so much! :)****

****01:15 a.m. 28th August, 2012.****


	22. Love, Hate, and the Scotsman

**_Chapter 22: Love, Hate, and the Scotsman_**

He had not taken his original loss to the Scotsman lightly, and she had found his initial flirting and womanizing unbearably exasperating. It was a common misconception: everyone thought that, there love for each other was based on, and revolved around their hate for Johnny McGregor. The truth was that it had been quite long, since _he_ stopped caring for being the best; and not just as long, but still long enough, since she had started persistently ignoring the Majestics blader's flirting, and not let it irk her.

In reality, it was actually that their hatred for Johnny McGregor, now only revolved around their love for each other. Kai found the Scot trying to woo Hiromi the most unbearable and infuriating thing the man had ever done. While Hiromi was certain that she would be stabbing another someone with a kendo stick if the mockery about him having won against her boyfriend didn't stop.

So, it wasn't that their hatred for the hobo-ish man, what bound them together in their extremely taut bond of friendship and love; it was from the start of their companionship, _that _that rooted their hatred – newfound in Hiromi's case, and reignited in Kai's – towards Johnny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An actually not-long drabble! Haven't put up these in a while. lol Thank you to<em> Moonlight Serenity, izzax23 <em>and_ Rangerapprentice_ for reviewing chapter 21.**

**2 days of summer break left. o.o If I die before Monday morning, I shall have no regrets. =/**

**I believe that Johnny and Hilary dating would be quite a nice way to make Kai tick. ^^**

**Review, please. :)**

**10:00 p.m. 31st August, 2012.**


	23. Underdog

**_Chapter 23: Underdog_**

There is a party going outside to celebrate Tyson's fourth time as world champion. It's loud, overbearing and borderline inappropriate, in other words it's everything a party thrown for Tyson might be.

Everyone who's anyone in the blading world is present. Minus Kai and Hiromi who have been absent, hiding in Tyson's room since, the start of the grand affair.

The sound of blaring music can be heard inside the room. "You should have at least participated in the championships," Hiromi chastens in an annoyingly reprimanding tone.

Kai ignores the Japanese girl's words and looks down wearily at her tiny figure sitting between his legs. "I don't like company, but you should be outside celebrating, he is _your _teammate."

Turning her head to look at her old captain, their faces now inches apart, Hiromi smiles shyly. "I _am_ in no mood to deal with being Tyson's cheerleader after a whole tournament of doing so. I'm fine here, being your girlfriend."

Kai closes his eyes. "I don't want you to be here just because I want to."

A knowing laugh and the brown haired girl turns so she's sitting in the older boy's lap facing him completely. Wrapping her arms around his neck she stares at him in the eyes. "I _want _to be here with _you_ not out there for Tyson."

Someday he's going to tell her how much she means to him with all her irrevocable care and reasonless affection. But for now all he can do is wonder what on Earth in his nothing but sinful days, has he done to deserve all that she offers each day. His expression is painful as he asks, "_Why?_"

Hiromi smiles brightly and stares at him with a look that clearly indicates that he's her favorite person in the world. "Haven't I repeated this enough," she smirks at his puzzled expression. "I've always been a sucker for the underdog."

"And I love you and your second-best place much more than any world champion." She finishes off her confession and closes the tiny gasp between their lips and all thoughts of regret and question escape Kai's mind.

Hiromi is there, and despite knowing everything he is, and everything he can never be he knows for sure that, for some unfathomable reason she'll never leave.

He can never be enough grateful.

As he wraps his arms around Hiromi's waist as she presses closer to him he can't help notice that the blaring music and it's declaration of his being second best doesn't seem all that bad as expected.

Now that he thinks about it he didn't participate again not because he was afraid of becoming second best again, but because being the best wasn't the most important thing anymore. What was the important was the girl who had stuck with him through best and worst and who was with him right now instead of out there with the world champion.

In the end he can't resist smiling against Hiromi's lips 'cause well where it really mattered, thank his lucky stars he had won.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Summer vacation is over. o.o Where did these almost-five months go? College in the morning. Nauseous. :I Have to get up in 6 hours. o.o 10 months till the next break. If only I had school tomorrow, I'd be so stress free. :co<strong>

**Last publish of the summer. ****I always liked this theory. Hilary said she was a sucker for the underdog. In my opinion, Kai was the underdog. xD Review, please. xD**

**Thank you to everyone who supported each one of my works this summer. Your support meant a lot. Keep reading, and keep reviewing, please! ^^ Best of luck to everyone till the next break to come. And a best of luck to me. ;P**

**01:00 a.m. 3rd September, 2012.**

**Signing out till next year,**

**~KaiHil Lover.**


	24. Doctor Blues

_**Doctor Blues**_

She's standing with her hands on her hips, in her standard pose which is supposed to be imposing and for some, even threatening. The Russian however is sitting on his place on the wooden floor – not even mildly affected – with his eyes still closed, and ignoring the girl standing in front of him.

"Kai, you have to get your check up done if you want to qualify for the next tournament," she tells him for the umpteenth time, her voice bordering on the edge of a screech.

_Ten, nine, eight… I will not lunge at him. I will not._

Slowly opening his eyes, the boy finally speaks, "Go away, Hilary."

Her eyebrows twitch. "God knows I would, Kai," she takes a deep breath, "If you'd stop being such a baby about this whole thing. When was the last time you went to a doctor… last year, the year before, after the Justice 5?"

Kai'd been strictly adamant about avoiding doctors.

Snorting, the Russian goes back to ignoring her.

"Kai, I am not joking. You will not be able to blade if you don't see a damn doctor!" With that the twenty-something year old stomps a foot on the floor.

The former Blitzkrieg Boy opens his eyes again and smirks, taking in the image of the furious girl in front of him.

"Why couldn't _you_ be a doctor?"

Hilary's eyes narrow. "Why, I'm sorry Kai, that I didn't opt a profession I have no interest in so you could escape from your once-in-a-half-a-decade medical checkup."

Kai controls his urge to roll his eyes at her rant. Tch. After all these years, the girls still talks too much. But still, he didn't mean it in a bad way. He liked to listen to her blabbering rants; unlike Tyson, who he just wanted to gag with his dirty socks.

He's looking right up at her, as he says, "I wouldn't honestly mind seeing a doctor if you were one. Why didn't you decide to take up medical?"

"Oh, I don't know, Kai," she says sitting down on her knees, her eyes narrowing into slits, "How about, I don't wanna give you a physical?"

"Liar," He smirks even more, and for a second he reminds her of Tala.

"How about I go with you?" she asks.

"I thought you had class in an hour," The Russian boy asks, his bangs covering his eyes.

_She could afford to miss one class, right? Besides, _"I don't think you're going to go if someone doesn't accompany you all the way." With that, getting up, she extends a hand to her old childhood crush to help him stand up.

"We do not need to do this," Kai mutters, ignoring her again.

Pissed, she grabs his hand to make him stand.

"Doctor won't kill you, Kai, it's just a physical" Hilary trails on.

"I wouldn't have minded so much if it was you…" Kai trails off, smirking again.

The brunette ignores him. "Judy Tate however will. It's her tournament."

"Crazy bitch. Why do none of the Blade Breakers have sane parents…?" Kai trails off as they exit the dojo, for a checkup that probably guarantees a flu-shot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>She's moving on without you; the tide break, you watch the stars fade… I guess it's better than being alone <em>#summer2013 #SOKaiHil-ish**

**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, faved or alert-ed this in the past two years. You guys are all love. 3**

**Wrote this three weeks ago. The first thing I've written in more than 21 months.**

**Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w_ for beta-reading. I love you something fierce.**

**I'm gonna be putting up three more drabbles tonight. Check them out.**

**As for me being MIA for two years, see my profile for details**

**I am back. :3 I am so happy to be back.**

**05:22 pm. 7th July, 2k14**


	25. I'd Lie

_**I'd Lie**_

Hilary rolled on the grassy surface she was lying on, to face her companion who was staring off ahead at the horizon ahead of them. The blue haired boy opened his eyes and spared her an acknowledging side glance, then turned his concentration back towards their surroundings.

Silence was usually at ease between the two of them. However, at the moment, after an hour spent alone with Kai watching the scenery from the hilly surface behind the dojo, Hilary was feeling rather fidgety and had a keen urge to talk to Bladebreaker captain.

"Kai, are you gay?" She asked abruptly.

Said boy raised his eyebrows. "No, I am not," he answered without turning to look at her.

"Good." The chocolate haired girl smiled triumphantly. "You could make a lesbian go straight with one of your smoldering looks."

Kai blinked at her then shook his head in mild annoyance He wasn't even going to think of asking how she came up with such a preposterous idea. On the other hand he did want to know what kind of effect he – and his smoldering gazes – had on her. She was attracted to him, yes, but did he really affect her like that too?

Kai smirked in spite of himself and deliberately scooted a bit towards Hilary. He wanted to know what reaction he would get if he purposely did try to fluster her.

"There must be someone outside the team and the Blitzkrieg boys who you like?" Hilary asked. The exasperation was evident in her tone and Kai had to try hard not to chuckle.

"Nope, there is no one outside the team who I like," Kai answered choosing his words cautiously.

Hilary grumbled something unintelligible under her breath. "Are you going to grow old and all alone with no family or anything?"

Kai lurched up into a sitting position and looked down at Hilary who was turned to her side.

"Do you not want a nice sunset scene with someone you like?" She continued now that she had his attention.

"Cliché much?" The former Blitzkrieg Boy retorted rolling his amethyst eyes.

She rolled her eyes the same. "I know, I know, but it would be fun."

"I'd rather jump off a cliff, Hilary," he muttered looking away from his coach. "By the way," he said after a while, pointing towards behind them. "Turn your head: sunset," he finished simply.

"Hmm." She smiled.

After a few minutes of contented silence Hilary spoke up again. The sun was now almost completely below the skyline and the sky had turned a calm shade of pastel blue with puffy clouds obscuring any remaining rays of sunlight. "Do you want me to set you up with some girl from my school?"

There was a low growl from her partner.

Hilary gave a nervous laugh and shifted a little away from Kai, glad to have an excuse to do so. "Why the need to, be so aggressive to get your point across? Those girls are my friends you know. Maybe you should have been the one to take those anger management classes…" she grumbled as an after-thought.

"Their thoughts are kind of one dimensional," Kai scoffed.

Hilary opened her mouth to protest and defend her class-mates, but pondering for a second, she realized that there was nothing she could use to defend them. "Fine." She grunted in agreement. "They are all fixated with beyblades. Ninety-five percent of the school male population is obsessed with blading, and the ninety-five percent of the female population is stalking bladers, the rest of us… eh, never mind."

If there was someone that Kai liked, being such a bipolar little girl that he was, Hilary was sure he'd deny it and try to act otherwise. Too bad though, it'd have been nice to be on one side with her whole crush-on-Kai phase. At four years, it was getting forty-four months too old! Hopefully, if he started dating someone, she'd get over it.

But as Kai moved completely next to her, the side of his figure pressed against her own, leaving Hilary completely flushed, she realized that getting over the Russian wouldn't be that easily accomplished.

* * *

><p>I wrote this back in the winter of 2011. It's been rotting in my documents folder since. It was supposed to be a oneshot, but I've forgotten how I planned to continue this. So basically I cut out some parts, added an ending. And bada bing bada boom, you have a drabble.<p>

Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w_ for beta-reading.

There's a drabble before this as well, which I published right now, and I'll be publishing two more tonight. Check them out too.

05:21 pm. 7th July, 2014


	26. Tables Turned

_**Tables Turned**_

"C'mon, Kai," Tyson yells out from his place on the wooden patio in front of the Dojo.

The world champion goes ignored by the Russian blader. The fact clearly miffs him. Lunch time has come and gone and Kai Hiwatari has still not left his place in the yard of the Dojo, glued three feet away from the beydish. Tyson watches as his resident coach, and annoying class president, Hilary steps out shoeless at the doorframe. Her hands are on her hips and she's looking at her captain uneasily. "Kai you're gonna tire yourself out!" (1)

"I'm coming," The older boy calls out to her without turning his head.

Tyson gives his classmate a cheesed off look. "He answers you," he whines begrudgingly. "When I yell for an hour, he doesn't even give a grunt of acknowledgement."

Hilary gives a triumphant and smug smile. "I don't annoy him like you do Tyson. I have niceness and tact!"

"If you mean peskiness – you're bang on sister." (2) Tyson grumbles. "You are a-nnoy-ing"

"Tyson!" Hilary says warningly, the world-chimp had knowingly succeeded in pushing her buttons.

But the beyblader is feeling pretty meh-ish himself. "He's just nice to you because he's had a crush on you for, like, forever!" Tyson says it in one go, his voice all childlike and grossed out, his mind revolving around cooties.

Hilary – who had started to head back inside, deciding to ignore Tyson – stops in her tracks, her entire figure facing the hall inside so that Tyson is unable to see her expression. She's embarrassed, but the power of what Tyson had accidentally told her right now hits her.

Realization hits Tyson like a full blown attack by a bitbeast; he was going to have to pay. Hilary is all but laughing maniacally.

"Oh man, Kai's gonna kill me." Said blader is however too far away, and too absorbed in his practice to hear Tyson's self-hazardous outburst.

"Yes, and I'm the one who annoys him." Hilary's mouth curves into a Cheshire cat grin and she spins on her heels to face the yard again.

"Kai," she calls out smile still in place.

The boy in question calls back Dranzer, and the loyal blade shoots into his extended palm. He turns to look at Hilary expectantly. Tyson is frozen to the spot contemplating taking down the girl in front of him with a touchdown. If he strangles her right now, she isn't going to be able to speak now, would she?

"Kai, Tyson just told me something very – interesting." And she begins to walk towards where the stoic blade is standing and looking at her, a plainly evil smile on her lips.

"Hilary, please –" Tyson begs, glued to the spot which was going to be his grave in the next thirty seconds.

Hilary's voice is blatantly gloating. "We'll see who's a pest now."

* * *

><p>V-Force, mates. Ty calls Kai to come in. Ignore. Hilary calls, he answers. Boo-yah. Did KaiHil lover enjoy watching KaiHil hints again, yes she did. :D<p>

It's a line from either G-Rev or V force. When Hilary says, I have a heart or something like that, I checked, and then forgot. Spare me.

Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w_ for beta-reading

I published two drabbles before this one today. I shall be publishing one more. Check those out too.

**06:20 pm. 7th July, 2014.**


	27. Fool's Gold

_**Fool's Gold**_

She is ranting at him. Since it's the only thing she can do. Bounding and gagging him before throwing him in a crate until the time of his first battle is not an option. She suggested it, but Ray said no. Such a tragedy.

The school year is going to end in a week. And the fourth beyblade championships will commence as soon as summer break starts in Japan. And Hilary Tachibana is surer than anything that Kai Hiwatari is going to grab his Dranzer and fly the coop any day now.

She is not going to stand for it! Not this time.

So she is stomping and stamping, and ranting and raging and is basically planning to harass him into staying. And Kai? He's just sitting on the grassy field, his back against a tree, and watching the brunette in front of him storm and fume.

He's tried ignoring her. She still rages on.

He's tried lying to mollify her. "I've learned my lesson, Hilary. I've seen the light."

"Oh no, mister! You cannot get rid of me by lying to my face. I'm not Tyson!" She shrieks her hands waving in frustration in the air.

He's contemplating violence now. If she wasn't well, Hilary, he'd have pushed her into the river by now. But alas – she was Hilary, and he couldn't actually consider fatally injuring her.

Now gagging her with his scarf… (1) That could be feasible. She wouldn't be hurt, she'd shut up and the idea sounded appealing in general too.

Her voice is such a pain sometimes. "Ugh." He groans outloud. He isn't one to express discomfort verbally, but she's moving on to be too much of a nuisance.

"You're going to leave to battle Tyson again, I can bet my ass."

He wants to tell her not to bet the ass. It is a rather cute ass. And he wasn't leaving, so she'll be losing the bet, which would be such a waste. Maybe that will shut her up. He'd tell her to piss off again, but he was sure she'd smack him this time.

Damn it. He should have stayed in Russia. But his teammates there were certainly gay, so it was better to stay in Japan with the obnoxious team instead. And right now he is sure that the psychotic brunette in front of him would have tracked him down with dogs.

When it came to friends, Tyson sure knew how to pick 'em…

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

His eyes were going to be popping out soon. "Of course, I am." He sighs.

"I'm going to destroy Dranzer with a sledge hammer –"

She stops midsentence and Kai can tell that even she has noticed the stupidity of her threat/ blackmail. "Hilary." He's up now, eyes narrowed and standing in front of her at a distance of barely a foot. Damn chick isn't even intimidated by the height.

She ignores his calling out to her. She's looking up at him now. "Okay, I see how that was stupid, but I know you're gonna leave! Maybe I want you to just come out of the closet, admit that you're in love with Tala and will be going back to him, so the rest of us can deal with it…"

He wonders how she comes up with this stuff. "Hilary," he speaks a great deal louder.

She looks up at him with an annoyed expression. _What? _Her hands are planted defiantly on her hips.

"Shut up."

She raises a well-manicured finger, but before she can protest with the start of another rant he shuts her up by planting a kiss on her frustratingly-chatty mouth.

The Japanese girl is dumbfounded to say the least, and her hands fall to her sides.

_In love with Tala, my foot. _Kai pulls back after almost a minute. Her flustered face makes him smirk. She isn't going to be talking now.

And there is the pure bliss of silence for five minutes. And then Hilary gains control of her senses again –

"Kai Hiwatari –" She seethes out, her hands stiff at her sides, and face still flushed from embarrassment, "– if you think you can get rid of me by kissing me, you have another thing coming. I am not your _fan girl_."

Kai hits his head back against the tree behind him. _It was good while it lasted. _He watches her with glazed eyes. Ten more minutes and he will be applying the same technique again, and this time, he won't be pulling back.

* * *

><p>(1) KaiHil bondage! *claps*<p>

_(2) Stay! Everything is wrong without you! Stay!_

_(3) You can break my heart, and I will love you just the same, I can see through your eyes… I need your little shining lies. ^.^_

(4) Last one of the day. I published three drabbles before this one today. Check those out too.

(5) Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w_ for beta reading.

7th July, 2014. 06:53 pm.


	28. Edge of Desire

_**Edge of Desire**_

"Will you stop sneaking side glances at the BBA revolution's cheerleader?"

Tala doesn't sound upset at Kai's lack of interest in their other two teammates' battle; he merely sounds everywhere between amused and weary. Kai doesn't want to dwell on what the redhead is thinking, the boy can assume whatever he wants.

Eventually he gives Tala a reply. "No." The redhead gives no response; it's just the pity keeping him quiet.

Why _is _he staring at the skimpy brunette? He finds himself asking.

Maybe it's because he can't accept the possibility that there might come a time when he never might see her again. Nevertheless, he does not know why the thought makes him feel like a cold metal rod is poking at his heart.

And he knows that that time will come soon, that it is inevitable, and that his path in life demands nothing less.

But even if he chooses a different destiny – yes, he believes the choice is in his hand, and his alone – he can't truly understand how it'll engender a difference in the longer run.

He's Kai Hiwatari, and pretty-pretty classmates of his rival – with smiles that make him think of a life he's never imagined, and maroon eyes that can't help but compel him to feel remorse and a longing he's never known – who can't beyblade, but can actually stop him from leaving (something no one has been able to do before) aren't, aren't really destined to stay in his life for too long (forever)… and he knows that that is something even he can't change.

So he keeps staring because he can't help believe that she'll disappear off the moment he looks away.

* * *

><p>04:15 PM. 11th July, 2K14. <em>If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world.<em>

Apologies for the OOC-ness. Thank you for _Dead-bY-n0w _for the name suggestion. Thank you to all the reviewers. :3

I realized something. Kai is Steerforth and Hilary is Emily and they never will get the happy ending eleven year-old me, wished for them.


	29. Productive Hobbies

_**Productive Hobbies**_

Rant and rage, it was what she loved to do. At school. At the Dojo. During tournaments. It was something customary for her.

People pissed her off, and she lectured the crap out of them. She had a no-bullshit outlook. Not even the current world champion, nor the former one, stepped in her way when she was in the midst of her little tirades.

That's how it all started, her perpetual presence in their lives. She used to rant at Tyson during school, and a series of inconsequential events – involving beyblades and mad scientists – later, they became friends. And some time later that precise fixation led to him and Hiromi becoming friends as well.

If you generalized, ranting and raging was Hiromi Tachibana's_ hobby_.

Her _only_ hobby.

She needed a new, more productive hobby, he concluded one day.

Not that the ranting and raging was entirely unproductive. It made her look tempting in a way he couldn't comprehend. The sassy and stubborn attitude definitely turned him on.

But still, a new less violent pastime would absolutely be lovely.

She merely rolled her eyes.

"He can be your new hobby." Tyson suggested coolly one day, pointing a thumb towards his captain. "Excellent boy toy material, the fan sites would agree!"

This time he was the one to roll his eyes. Hiromi just smacked the world champion. And the boy didn't say anything more, in fear of her exploding at him.

He however didn't find the proposal altogether annoying. Tyson usually came up with ideas a whole less intriguing, and a great deal more infuriating. He stared at the girl in front of him.

"What Kai?"

"I wouldn't mind being your new hobby."

Her face confirmed that she was caught off guard. But she didn't rant, or rage, or even simply throw anything at him. She just blinked, looking like a deer caught in a headlight. A red flush slowly began to spread over her face.

So maybe she didn't mind his offer all that much after all.

…

**02:15 am. 20th July, 2014. Yes, I will continue writing for a dead fandom.**


	30. Jerkface

_**Jerk Face **_

Hanging her coat, Hilary entered into the main room of Kai's apartment.

"Hey jerk face!"

All five Blitzkrieg Boys looked up to stare at her.

"One house, too many jerk-faces," Tala stated with an air of theatrics.

Well, Hilary reckoned, she should have been more specific. "Sorry, I was referring to my jerk face." She clarified.

"We forgive you, Hilary." Ian feigned a sigh. "Which one is your jerk face?"

She sat down next to Kai, who was mindlessly flipping channels, and kissed him on the cheek. "The one with onewordititis, who sounds like a caveman all the time..."

"Hn."

* * *

><p>AN: The first drabble of this series to be of exactly 100 words.<p>

01:30 AM. 21st July, 2014.


	31. Comic-Con

_**Comic-Con**_

Hilary wants to throw a beyblade at Tyson's face. But she's too busy reading to make the effort. "For Pete's sake, Tyson, go away."

"Pete? Who Pete?" Tyson looks confused. "Kai," he yells out to his captain who's training across the hall. "Hilary is cheating on you with someone named Pete!"

"Tyson, you imbecile," Hilary doesn't continue, opting to concentrate on the volume in her hand hoping the boy will stop bugging her. The world champion was too used to having things his way. He however continues to shadow over her. And he's whining now. "Why won't you go to comic-con with me?"

"For starters you want me to come dressed as _you._"

Tyson doesn't think there's anything bad per say with his idea, but if she says so. "You can go dressed as Kai."

"I can go as me," Hilary offers without looking up. "No wait, I'm still not going."

"But _why?_"

"Because you're going to spend the entire event acting like, an attention hogging celebrity, while treating me like your assistant. That does _not_ float my boat."

"Don't you want to meet the creepy-cat-ladies," Tyson hesitates, a little as he watches Hilary enter into spontaneous-combustion mode, "who write those creepy-girly shojo manga of yours?"

"Intriguing… but no."

Tyson's frown falls and he gets a sly smirk on his face and Hilary resists groaning out loud. "Don't come with me and I'll announce it at the comic con that you and Kai are dating, you'll be dead before the convention ends, there's going to be a separate convention here at the Dojo with the way fan girls will be pouring in. The Dojo-earth will tremble at their stampeding feet."

He gives an evil laugh at the end for good measure, and watches Hilary grimace. Just then, there's a holler from across the hall. "I'll come with you, Tyson."

The world champion senses the hair on his neck stand up on hearing his captain's offer.

"Problem solved." Hilary smiles, and looks back down at the manga in her lap. "You can go with your best friend."

Tyson's voice is what he believes is a whisper, but even his whisper is too-too loud. "He probably has my murder planned!"

But before Hilary can concur with him…

"I heard that, Tyson."

* * *

><p>AN: I just wanted to write something. Pointless rambling written during the wee hours of the morning a few weeks ago. Like 4 am. #TyHilfriendship 3<p>

03:20 a.m. 23rd July, 2014.


	32. Love for a Champ

_**Love for a Champ**_

People would press her about her relationship with the world champion endlessly. In the eyes of the public (even her friends), they were the faultless celebrity couple – the fairytale story – just begging to happen. Nevertheless, Hiromi felt she couldn't deny their claims without being perfectly honest.

She _was_ in love with the world champion… _just_ not the current world champion. She was taken with the one from four years ago. Something the media did not even mention in its most ludicrous tabloid scandals, as for them the idea of her not ending up with Tyson was plain inconceivable. She found it irksome how easily people disregarded that Kai too had once been the world champion. There being a new world champion shouldn't negate his efforts. But, it was just Tyson, Tyson, Tyson, _all,_ the time. Don't get her wrong, Tyson was her best friend, but it was unfair how no one seemed to recall that Kai, in his glory days (not those he was spending in alleys with cats and rats) had also been not-second-best. Most days it was like that Kai didn't remember the fact either.

Likewise, being in love with the world champion couldn't be easy like the press imagined it to be. And being in love, with the former world champion, Hilary realized was quite a few notches more complicated than she'd bargained for. But maybe that was just Kai.

Hiromi turned her head to look at the clock behind her on the wall of the Dojo training room. Two hours till Kai Hiwatari landed back in Japan. Somebody needed to remind that boy that he was not always the second fiddle. After all, he was the first one to win the title, not Tyson. Also, not that it mattered, but for her he was always the victor.

* * *

><p>AN: Lame. This had a lot of potential though. The kind I couldn't tap. But seriously. The fact needed acknowledgement. Kai was the original world champion.<p>

03:30 P.M. 23rd July, 2K14.


	33. Lack of Resolve

_**Lack of Resolve**_

Kai abandoned the Bladebreakers because he wanted to beat Tyson; he coveted the title, which was his to start with. He had been convinced at that time that he could never be better than Tyson, by remaining in the same team as the world champion.

However, when he returned to the Bladebreakers after all hell had broken loose following the team split up, Boris having nearly destroyed the world with aid of Brooklyn. Kai realized that forget Tyson, with Hilary Tachibana strutting around the Dojo in her miniskirts and cropped shirts, short shorts and tight tops, and bending too low for comfort, it'd be a surprise if he was able to continue thinking with an un-fogged head, much less train to be the world champion. His Japanese teammates all be damned! Maybe this was remuneration for deserting the team on every whim. Residing now in close quarters with the Japanese girl after a long time, his resolve was steadily enervating due to her choice of attire.

Why the hell did the she never go home?

…

To _Whiteangel10, _I couldn't reply to you personally since you left an anonymous review. But thank you very much for the kind words. I'm glad you've enjoyed this whole series. :3

02:55 a.m. 25th July, 2015.


	34. Living

_**Living**_

It's been a decade since I left Japan and even more so since I put away Dranzer for good. "_One of our new partner companies in Japan are sending over a few representatives_." The old man tells me and walks away, out through the office door, noticing my sour mood. I wonder sometimes – when I have nothing better to do, which is quite often – why he humors me; I'm always in a sour mood. Business with Japan steadily dwindled since Voltaire's fiasco at the time of the world championships. It isn't too frequent a time that I have had to entertain Japanese clients since taking over the company in Russia.

Apparently the woman who is coming today is one of the major delegates being sent by a Japanese firm. There will be dealings going on with them for the next few weeks. I take the liberty to read the files the old man has left for me, not that I am not familiar with anything that happens in this company, or any plans for collaborations that are ever made. Working is fine, bossing people who work for me is even better, but meetings with people from other companies where I remain obliged to give a damn, and pretend to care about what others say. Well, I'd rather watch myself lose to Tyson over and over and another time over. Or not. Wait, never mind.

Today I am required to be especially courteous due to the Japanese people being there. I need to fill the cracks that Voltaire engendered. The bastard left too much chaos for yours truly to deal with.

I certainly have not been in contact with any of my former friends from Japan. And it seems to me at times that I will forget Japanese with how I never speak it anymore.

Running my hands through my hair and fixing my tie, I decide it best to start walking already. It will take a long while to reach the conference room, especially considering how I prefer taking the stairs instead of the elevator. The day I got stuck in the elevator with two fan girls for a sizeable portion of an hour, I swore it'd be the last time. Even now when, I stand in Hiwatari Enterprises, not some shitty hotel courtesy of the BBA. The company is Voltaire's perfidious spawn; it hates me at any rate, so with my luck the elevator will probably just drop.

I am present and seated at the conference table before time; my habit of being fashionably late has to take a backseat when it comes to work. Pity.

I sit with eyes closed as underlings get the place set up and greet the people. It is when the Japanese woman arrives that Mr. Taro aka the old man comes over to ask me to come greet her.

Hands in my pocket, an appalling habit that has followed me from my teen days, I get to my feet and follow the ancient employ to a woman in a grey suit standing in the middle of the room with her back turned to us, and talking to two men from the Human Resources Department.

Finally, I decide to take my hands out of my pant pockets and wait for the woman to turn. Tch. My job isn't to entertain people; it was to get the work done. Period. But reestablishing business and a civil relationship with Japan, is crucial so it appears that I must be personally be nice to the Japanese people. The whole of Japan better consider this a damned perquisite.

The woman turns and the same moment Mr. Taro addresses her, "Miss Tachibana, meet Hiwatari Kai, chairman and owner of Hiwatari Enterprises."

My eyes don't widen, my mouth doesn't even drop, I am proud to say, at least not outwardly. Inside my head Boris and Brooklyn stopped playing limbo, only Dizzy keeps going, _how low can you go, how low will Kai go?_ It's safe to say I efficiently ignore them.

Hilary. She's the important client everyone has been harping about in my ear for a week. Yes, it requires a bit of badgering to drill into my head who are the people I need to be amicable with. But yes, beside the point. Hilary is here standing in the company that is my sweat and blood. Not really. But, Hilary. Hilary Tachibana, coach of the BBA Revolution. And at some point in life mine, too. A decade? It's been far too long. As heretical as the whole affair is, I do like this turn of events.

"Mr. Hiwatari."

I can notice she's trying to hide her smirk. Damn witch, how can she be so composed, then again she probably knew she'd be meeting me today. Again, witch. And I wish no offense in calling her that. It's just that it's apparently still habitual, damn that Tyson. Think of it as the Harry Potter witches, those were not ugly. And Hilary clearly was never ugly. She isn't even now, unlike an authentic witch. Ian was a Harry Potter fan, that nerd, don't blame me.

"Hilary." I state. It's been too long since I've said her name. Like hell I am going to call her by her last name. Miss Tachibana, tch, I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes till they get fixed that way.

Her smirk finally appears, and I wonder if she picked that up from me back when we stayed at the Dojo together. Mr. Taro is looking between the two of us bemused. So maybe it _is_ apparent that we know each other. A shame. Here I was wondering if we could have gone at least through the meeting without drama. Alas. When two Bladebreakers are in a room together, I should know better than to not expect drama, and flying insults and hurt feelings and broken objects and body parts, and oh, more drama.

"You two know each other?" Mr. Taro questions Hilary.

The little minx speaks. "From a long time ago," she pauses for a second, and purses her lips, "well not actually."

I narrow my eyes and resist the urge to call her a liar. We go _way _back, and in _too_ deep. More than I would like to like. Not that I don't, however.

And she's hugging me. Her tiny arms wrap around my waste for a few seconds before she pulls back just as fast.

The inner voices in my head are blaring, and it's testing to act dignified. She hugs me in a business meeting, in front of dozens of people, who work for me, and dozens more, who should be working for me! And I don't genuinely give a damn.

"It's nice to see you, Kai."

I'm looking at her unblinkingly and I can observe that even she's uncomfortable under the scrutiny. I quell the urge to make a snide remark. Any remark actually. Instead, "We should talk." I don't know where the words come in my mouth. But I don't truly regret them. I don't mean now, but eventually, once this whole meeting is through.

"We'll see."

And with those words and final actually sincere smile she walks away. _We'll see, indeed._ And all of a sudden I happen to be incredibly anxious for the damned meeting to start, and be over with. Mr. Taro is giving me a strange look; he looks traumatized honestly. The Russian people have never seen me be civil towards humans, much less hug back pretty brunettes.

…

Drabbles: Because I've these really nifty ideas for scenes, but no plots.

I started this out in third person like always. But like two paragraphs later it automatically changed to first person and I didn't notice till I was done.

After every little while I develop an Harry Potter fetish all over again. These are those days. Rereading for the nth time.

05:40 a.m. 26th July, 2014.


	35. Payback

_**Payback**_

Tyson you're going to keep an eye on him alright? Her request sounded slightly more asinine when she outright said it, but there was no other way. Hilary couldn't travel with the boys to the publicity tournament in China, so she decided the only thing she could do was assign Tyson with the job of watching over her boyfriend. God knew the Russian blader had far too many girls pining over him, who had a proclivity to attack whenever the boy was without his significant other. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kai, but she did not have faith in the female devotees of beyblading.

The world champion had snickered in response to her appeal. _You want me to cockblock him?_

_The attempts of the fan girls, yes._

He had looked up in deep thought. _Can I tackle him? _

She had sounded dreadfully serious as she answered. _Yes._

So Tyson decided to take his mission to heart. Hilary was his best friend; she had stuck by him through the times when everyone else forsook him for the sake of a title. He respected that dedication and now he intended to pay her back. Kai was in all probability going to end up raped at any given time now that the fangirls knew he was straight as he was dating Hilary. He was going to protect his captain's virginity, for the sake of Hilary of course, otherwise he'd just get popcorn and watch.

Two weeks into the tournament Tyson was totally in the zone, standing in the lobby of his hotel with Kai. He was laughing his signature laugh as he signed autographs for his devoted fans. In his peripheral vision he could spot Kai trying to ignore the girls blocking his way to the elevator as hotel bellhops pushed them away. The girls were trying to move as close to Kai as possible, looking for an opening to embrace or snog him.

The security, however, was doing a reliable job, and Kai seemed to have been still maintaining a wide arc of his personal space. The Russian boy seemed safe enough and so Tyson continued soaking up some well-deserved attention.

The world champion was just signing a glossy of himself when from the corner of his eye he saw an overly persistent chick running towards Kai ready to tackle him. Kai's attention however was towards the rest of the girls surrounding him. At that precise moment Tyson realized that this was the kind of crisis Hilary warned him against.

The impetuous boy bolted as fast as his legs would take him and intercepted the tackle that Kai was about to receive. One second Kai was standing super annoyed in the middle of the lobby trying to find an opening so he could retreat to his room, and the next he was on the floor, looking up at Tyson's face, mere inches from his own, and a lovey-dovey smile on the boy's lips.

Kai groaned. "What the hell are you doing, Tyson?"

Tyson sighed and looked down slowly into Kai's eyes aware of the tenuous situation. His plan patently did not transpire as he had envisaged. Sure he shielded the phoenix wielder against the fan girl, but this was a mighty compromising position he was in right now. Well, as long as he was already going to suffer for it anyways_._ "Cockblocking." He told his captain, with a flirtatious grin, whose eyes promise hell and worse at his word.

Well, now the fan girls could presume Kai was bisexual and dating Tyson. There was going to be a rampage of men at their next match. Hilary was so not going to forgive him if it ended up in the newspaper that Kai was cheating on her with Tyson. So much for repaying her for sticking with him through hell and high water…

…

Inspired by a conversation with my best friend…. 1:15 a.m. 29th July, 2014.


	36. Sympathy for the Devil

_**Sympathy for the Devil**_

The sensible thing to do would be to close her door and walk back inside, and lock it for good measure. Walk away from him same as the many times he did from her.

However Hilary knows that she can't. Maybe because it's him, and she never really could give up on him. Or perhaps that it's been oh so long that seeing him despite his state – and the stage in life they're at – is rendering her incapable to proceed using common sense.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" He's slurring and she finds it difficult to ignore him. She wants to laugh at the irony of how Kai is just a decade too late.

He disappeared, without a trace, leaving no one aware of his whereabouts. For a first time, not even the Blitzkrieg Boys knew where he went off to. He just vanished without trace, from not only his so called friends, but also, the empire he was supposed to take over. Heck, even the fan girls couldn't track him down this time. The only confirmation that he was alive was that the money that slowly was credited from his account, the company was nevertheless his.

And for the first time Hiwatari Kai, with his constant peripatetic nature, vanished not to return for years to come. Leading even his most staunch believers to give up hope and move on… and to his misfortune, that with each other.

They are not in their late teens anymore, young and foolhardy, they are old and weary and time worn and she is married and has a child. Tyson can come out any minute. Does it make her guiltier than she already is that if the former world champion is to come out, he will be nothing but more happier than he has been in years – maybe the day they tied the knot – at seeing his old best friend. That for not even a second will he doubt his intentions for showing up out of the blue, and his wife's for accompanying him alone at their door.

The only thought that retains in Hilary's mind though, is they are both former world champions at this point. Not just Kai, but Tyson too. Now why did that little affirmation give her so much satisfaction?

"Mrs. Hilary Granger." He's practically yelling. His drunk, peeling laugh echoes through the front yard in the silence of the night. He's wiping away at his eyes, though she can't see any tears. "That's a riot."

She doesn't know what to say to him. Why is it that hearing the name even after so many years makes her cringe too? Kai saying it just makes it seem as nightmarish at is did all those years ago, when she finally agreed to date her best friend, putting the final nail on Kai's coffin in her head, when she finally moved on.

It isn't that she is unhappy with Tyson. She loves her little family, and she adores her little Makoto, but the past she shared with Kai was something far too huge a part of her to let go. And she _had _been making progress, Tyson's years of unyielding presence was slowly chipping away the impenetrable wall Kai left her around her heart.

But Kai is here, back like all those times. Except that he's drunk, in a right state, looking like something the cat dragged in, he probably is, and out of his mind, he must be to back, sitting in her doorway making conversation with her like they are still sixteen.

"Did you ever even love him? Do you now?"

His words are left hanging in the air and he just closes his eyes back again. Hilary doubts if he even remembers what he said. She can't however stop them from echoing over and over in her mind. "Kai, stop, please." It's all she can say to him. She should be telling him to leave.

She wants to help him, because there's still the sixteen year old inside her someplace deep buried thanks to him only that can't stand to see him in such a state. Didn't he once stand so tall and invulnerable? But wasn't she the only one to see that it was all a sham?

"What was the point of all of this? You and me actually being in love when you just went ahead and married Tyson, huh, Mrs. Granger?" He says the last part of the sentence with contempt, as if the words stung his tongue.

She wants to ask him why she's the being blamed here, why she feels guilty when he was the one to leave.

She can't take it anymore. She wants to go back inside and pretend this night didn't happen, that Kai didn't stumble back into her life plastered, and yet, still the very same. She spins on her heels hoping to dart back inside.

He gets up on his feet wobbling and grabs her wrist. "I'm sorry, alright?" He says to her. "Stay, for me."

She turns her head and looks right at him in the eyes, and the depth and misery in them actually makes her doubt if he' just blabbering in a state of drunk stupor, that for the first time he's honestly being frank. Time freezes and it seems to truly head back thirteen years into the past when they were standing at this very doorstep looking into each other's eyes with this same helplessness, but with a tinge of clinging hope as well.

But it's not long before she's back in the real day and she knows that they're not teenagers anymore. She doesn't understand what he wants from her, she doubts if he himself does either, and she knows she can't help him, not anymore.

"I'm sorry, too."

And she scrams inside shutting the door behind her, leaving her childhood crush out in the cold. She leans against the door for a while before slowly sinking to the floor, quelling any urge to double back outdoor. Her mind darts back to the first time she met Kai, the arrogant bastard who refused to acknowledge her, and everything that led her to this point where everything was so unfixable.

She hopes that he's gone by the time morning arrives and Tyson gets up, because the Japanese man bringing back Kai to the dojo to introduce him to her this time around could not end well.

…

_In a world where hopes enslaved, oh, I tremble for my beloved, always…_

Milestones achieved in this fic: (1) Drunk Kai (2) Mrs. Hilary Granger *cringes* (3) Hilary as the mother of Makato *faints*

11:15 p.m. 29th July, 2014.

#EidMubarak #Yes,IsleptinonEid #Yes,Idon'tgiveaflyingfuckaboutit #IfellasleepatfriggingeightAM!


	37. Behind Enemy Lines

_**Behind Enemy Lines**_

He could hear the sounds of shouting, swearing, singing, breaking of fragile entities and what suspiciously sounds like the clashing of beyblades as soon as he turned the street that led to the Granger Dojo. Hiwatari Kai has an air of arrogance, not long seen about him, as he makes his way down the once familiar street.

The entire BBA was residing in the Granger Dojo these days, and Kai was fairly sure that minus the fact that he defeated Brooklyn, which didn't count for much, since it just drove the carrot head crazy, and then it was Tyson who brought him down and saved the world, everyone in that room resented him and hated his guts.

They resented him for his egotistical attitude, bitchy behavior and mendacious manner; they detested him for the stunt he pulled at the Russian tournament; they were especially spited by his double betrayal this year, and he believed that he had broken the scale when he disappeared off after the Justice 5 concluded and that they were simply indifferent now.

At present he's heading back to the Dojo, not so much as with plans of socializing, but since he somehow, in a roundabout manner, in his own monosyllabic ways wound up asking out the brown haired coach of the BBA revolution. Hilary was the only one who had managed to maintain contact with him – simply because, for reasons he wasn't sure of, he had allowed her – after his quitting the team.

They year that tailed the championships with the Zeo fiasco when he lodged at the Dojo, a companionable friendship had forged between him and Hilary. Something they'd managed to keep up (and keep secret) the majority of times, if not all – and that to thanks to his egotistic-ness - during the chaos of the third world championships and BEGA thereafter.

Other than the Blitzkrieg boys, the Japanese girl was probably the only one Kai spent time with once they got caught in the rut of the new tournament. The more he got in over his head the more he found himself time wanting to spend with her. Besides it felt strange in the starting not having her around to talk to once he left the team.

So when one post BEGA day – 'cause that was what these were being referred as since Japan and the BBA bladers were still recovering from the events of the Justice 5 – when Hilary sneaked off from the Dojo and the mass of people that occupied to sneak meet him. And she complained it was stupid how she had to slip around everyone like she had a secret boyfriend, and hinted that they hung out too much without any valid resolve that Kai realized that maybe he wasn't the only one who was serious about these clandestine meet ups.

So Kai did what he'd wanted to do for a while: actually ask her to go out with him, in the actual context of the term, instead of merely texting her to meet up. And he was glad for it.

And all the bitterness and misgiving in consideration, Kai was certain that when he was going arrive at the Dojo to face the entire BBA – they were all now one and he was just the dissident who left – to pick up the alleged girl of their supposed leader for a date.

Followed by rapt knock he entered through the unlocked door to come face to face with probably every tournament level team he had faced. And each blader, including his former teammates was looking at him with expressions that ranged from shock to wariness. He was more unwelcome than even the Blitzkrieg boys, after Tala's sacrifice even they, unlike him had been exonerated for their crimes.

"Kai?"

Tyson was obviously the first one to speak. The world champion and now savior of the world (jot that in the list of saint like achievement of his) sounded frustrated and confused.

The_ former _world champion gave a glance around the room to spot faces that he recognized if couldn't remember names of. "Hilary is here…?" It sounded like a statement _and_ a question.

And as impossible as it seemed like the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees more. The masked expressions of shock turned into blatant mouth hanging disbelief. Kai's former sardonic amusement turned into annoyance and he tried to curb it, reminding himself that he expected the scandalized reactions.

"Kai, is that you?"

Hilary's voice came from the kitchen, and the composure in her voice made him wonder if she knew that her band of housemates was ready to kill him.

"Yeah," He called back not knowing what else to say, and understanding if he only grunted the sound would never reach her.

"I'll be out in five minutes."

Oh swell. He was going to be waiting here for a while. Kai glanced around the room and exhaled outloud. This was probably a crime. Dating between teams or any _usandthem _really was bound to be. And there he was, probably the most mistrusted person and biggest opposition in the room.

"Hey Kai," Daichi sounded as irritated as whenever he talks to the Russian blader. "What do you want with old grandma?"

Kai cocked an eyebrow at the little monkey's choice of words. The label _witch, _he was aware of, he had never heard of grandma though. Every eye in the room was boring into him as they waited for an answer.

"We're going out." Kai declared slowly. The meaning of his statement wasn't lost on anyone, and Daichi was on the floor in fits of laughter within a second. The sourpuss and grandma? This was brilliant.

There's a shout of disbelief from MingMing and she and the other girls present are soon lost in giggling, judging and rapidly talking. The boys were trying to clear the air again by trying to return to their activities, but were aptly failing. Kai's old teammates however were blinking at him, at a loss of words.

Hilary was soon out in a casual dress with a jacket in her hand and putting keys in her purse, and she appeared lost and a bit caught off guard as she noticed the hostile air in the room.

She smiled at Kai, staring at him quizzically. "I'm ready to leave."

"You have a date with Kai?" Tyson's mouth dropped.

Hilary sighed. "Yes, Tyson." And she remembered exactly why she _sneaked_ out to meet Kai. Was it a crime to see the guy she liked without every Tom, Dick, and Harry living in the house coming apart? "And close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Ray finally decided to speak before anything unpleasant happened. He wasn't cognizant of Hilary's interactions with Kai so he was as wary as the rest. "So Kai, what's the big deal?"

The phoenix wielder snorted in response. "Don't tell me, Kon?" He started. "You've never gone somewhere alone with Mariah."

The pinkette in question turned to glare at Kai, and Ray, his ears red, was mumbling how that was totally different. He and Mariah were in love. They were childhood friends. And he wasn't an asexual bastard like Kai.

Hilary was completely peeved – and admittedly embarrassed – by this point. She would give a warranted explanation to all of them once she got back to the Dojo, but at this instant she did not need her night to be ruined for her by her friends' poking their noses into it and being offensive towards Kai.

"We're gonna leave now." She announced awkwardly. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Kai smirked and turned towards the door as he waited for Hilary to walk out. "But-but," Tyson was sputtering. How long had Hilary and Kai been hooking up? How did he not know anything in relation to it?

Hilary walked out of the Dojo, ignoring the navy haired boy, followed out by Kai, who was feeling quite triumphant. This time it wasn't him who was being left in the dust. He shut the door behind the onlookers and turned to smile at Hilary.

"You're adoring this, aren't you?"

Ha. So the girl discerned he was enjoying this. Figured. These days he felt like she knew him better than anyone else. For the first time since he'd lost to Tyson, Kai felt that he'd ended up with the better end of the bargain.

…

Walks in like a badass and leaves with the girl. Ha! :D :P

_Alone in the wind and the rain you left me, it's getting dark, darling, too dark to see, and I'm on my knees and your faith in shreds and seams…_

For some reason I wrote _history _instead of Hilary thrice! Sleepy. My life lacks purpose these days… #summerbreak 04:35 a.m. 31st July, 2K14


	38. Unbreak Broken

_**Un-break Broken**_

"Why the hell did you leave?"

She's short. He's knows he's not pretty tall himself, being next to the Blitzkrieg boys, who tower over a foot above him, he is aware of that. But standing here, watching her fume, Kai notices that Hilary Tachibana is really, really short. And the short and petite girl, who he left behind with Tyson, is now standing outraged blocking his and his team's path to their locker room. He wonders how a person as tiny as her has the spunk to confront him, much less his entire team.

"Kai, how many previous teammates of yours are going to come confronting us?" Tala comments in a scornful voice, surveying the tiny girl of five-feet-not-much in front of him.

"Yeah, Kai," Bryan agrees leering. "Why don't you just dump them all at the same time?"

Kai sighs, cursing Bryan in his mind. "Hilary…" He doesn't know what to tell her. At least for Tyson he had answers, and with the Japanese boy he could be cruel, he could lie.

"Before it was Tyson, now it's the cheerleader."

He can notice Hilary's teeth bare aggressively at Tala, and he smirks at her ever-present temper. Her cheeks flush, and she's embarrassed and not just enraged. She had not expected the Blitzkrieg Boys to be so intimidating. "You know what?" She glares at the redhead who just looks at her as if she's the utmost entertaining thing he has seen. "I don't give a damn about what you think of me, or call me. I just wish for an answer from him."

As Hilary points an accusing finger, Tala looks at the former-Bladebreaker and laughs. "Well? Answer the cheerleader, why won't you?"

"Hilary, I already told Tyson my reasons." Kai takes a few steps towards her, hoping it'll compensate for the lack of verbal response. His tongue is tied and he is at a loss of words as always. And maybe if he did fathom how to express his motives, they weren't justified, she wouldn't understand them, right?

The brunette's hands are fisted at her sides in indignation. "And you can't even tell them to me on my face?"

The mocking faces of the Blitzkrieg boys are crumbing her resolve by the passing second. She's not even convinced where she'll go after she escapes from here, she can't comprehend why she decided to humiliate herself like this. Why did she consider that Kai owed her an answer?

"Never mind." She purses her lips tightly, recognizing it's time that she let go. "Have a wonderful tournament, Kai." And she turns on her heels and runs, far away from him and the hopelessness of her predicament. Tyson was right; she was just heading to make a fool of herself.

And before Kai can conceive something to say or even commit her face to his memory, much less gather his thoughts or make sense of his emotions, she has already turned the corner and disappeared from his line of sight.

"Who knew that it was the tiny manager who could disarm Kai and not the world chimp, his perpetual rival?"

Kai's hand grabs Bryan's hand before the boy can slap his own thigh in amusement. It takes all his resolve not to break it, and even more not to chase after the girl. The title is the foremost concern, the game is more imperative. Right? The phoenix wielder's confounded expression is sufficient that the Blitzkrieg Boys don't crack another joke, or even mock the brunette cheerleader, and unpredictably she has respect in their eyes something that is not easy to secure.

…

_Look me in the eye and unbreak broken, like it never happened… #October2K12_

A mid G-Rev confrontation between Kai and Hilary…. Maybe Kai really couldn't talk, or express himself? And we curse him for nothing...

Oh, and to _Dead-bY-n0w_: I'm sure you're having a really nice time being back in your home town, but I miss you, and I am selfish and I want you to come back to mine. #ifeelstupidandinadequatethesedays


	39. The TyKa Fangirl

_**The TyKai Fangirl**_

It was the night when Tyson had won the world championships for the third time. When all the festivities had come to an end, Tyson and Hilary sat down together on the patio of the dojo. They laughed at their success, they laughed at themselves, and they snorted at the bitter irony which had tainted that entire past year.

A few times in between the two Japanese teens came in too close a proximity, and Tyson in his mental state of bitter sweet victory said things far too intimate, which made Hilary momentarily fear that he might confess to having feelings for her. The Japanese girl did not want something bordering on a profession of love to occur; there was no way she could reciprocate the feelings of her best friend, and she didn't want their friendship to be ruined by her breaking his heart. Hilary had heard enough from her blading girlfriends about how she and Tyson were so going to happen. She did not agree; her heart already belonged to another world champion.

However, Tyson instead started sharing his experience of his long-awaited battle with Kai. The expression on his face disclosed exactly how much the encounter had meant to him. The reinstated world champion talked about how he had never felt akin to when he battled Kai. How he was so lost in the battle that at one point everything disappeared, the stadium, the crowd, and it was just him and Kai, sitting on a planet of clouds watching stars shoot past them, no battle, no competition, no pressure, no beyblades.

At that point Hilary knew that Tyson was in love with Kai, maybe more than even she was. And that the bond the two world champions shared was on a level, where she couldn't really rival Tyson for the affection of the then-Blitzkrieg Boy. Competition from her best friend was something she was going to have to deal with her entire life.

So when Hilary saw the picture in the morning newspaper, of Kai and Tyson in a rather compromising position, and the notorious headings which graced the accompanying articles, the brunette just shrugged and continued drinking steaming coffee from the mug in her hand.

Tyson and Kai were meant to be. Hilary was okay with the circumstance; in fact, she actually shipped them. God knew how hard she'd tried to convince her boyfriend to go out with the Japanese boy, and vice versa, only to get glared at. As long as Kai was safe from slutty, giggling fan girls, and only in his in-denial phase with Tyson, in which the two males got into some pretty steamy situations filled with sexual tension, every now and then, Hilary was A-Okay with that.

Cause if she had to lose Kai, there wasn't anyone better than Tyson to lose him to.

...

I mean we all saw Tyson and Kai act like they were lovers during their world championship battle.

This was a sorta a reaction to drabble no. 34 :P

My parents have lost my birth certificate. I officially do not exist. I have to submit my documents tomorrow at the university I'll be starting in fall. Imma just go to their program office and ask if they enroll imaginary people. FML

People of fan fiction, I am a figment of your wonderful imagination. *blows kisses* _**9th August, 2014. 04:20 AM**_


	40. Socks, Scarves and Hand-Raping Salesmen

**_Scarves, Socks and Hand-Raping Salesmen _**

Hilary climbed the escalator in a sour mood, the bags in her hands pulling her weight down as she began to ascend upwards. She was scanning all the stores in the floor above her, deciding where to go. If she didn't have a long list of items she had to buy, she would be leaving. It was quite often that she had days, typically during school or at tournaments, when she kept having awkward encounters with random men. Today however, she was at the mall and it was clearly one those days.

She had already side bumped into a handful of strange guys, and her arm had collided into countless passersby. All that was inadvertent, however; she could blame lady luck on it. On the two occasions she paid for her purchases on card, when the men at the counter handed her a pen to sign the slip, both time they just had to hand rape her! They were old men for God's sake, at least older than Hiro. The back of her hand was still tingling in discomfort. She wanted to slap the perverts. It was getting bothersome by now.

Caught up in her annoyed state of reverie, Hilary missed the landing, of course. That was exactly why she liked using her own two feet and climbing the stairs, instead of taking escalators. Now why wasn't she surprised that she knocked into someone? She steadied herself. "Oh, come on!" she cried out, exasperated despite the lack of shock at her predicament.

"Hilary."

The call of her name made her peek at her victim – or assaulter, in her mind. It was her former captain. The words escaped from her mouth before she could logically ponder over things.

"Kai, why are you in a mall?"

The image of Kai in a mall, alongside the other normal, giggly, contented shopping addicts, didn't really fit in her brain. The concept of the phoenix wielder didn't simply seem to fit into the mall ecosphere.

The Russian continued looking at her, as if she was the one who was the oddball here, scanning her from head to toe. Hilary recalled at that moment that it was no less than a month since they had last met. The past few days she had been convinced that Kai must have eloped to Russia by now with Dranzer, since he'd been missing in action for a reasonable amount of time. Nevertheless, it appeared that he could visit malls, but he couldn't drop over to see her and Tyson at the Dojo. Hilary's annoyance with the boy was skyrocketing by now. He had no business being in malls when he couldn't check in at the dojo once in four weeks even! Where the fuck was he staying anyways, back in the alleys with the sewer rats?

Having thought over things, she still had the same sentiments which she did at the moment of her former declaration. "Kai Hiwatari." She took a step towards him; the Russian was just staring at her patiently. "What the fuck are you doing in a mall?"

Wine colored eyes narrowed, and Hiwatari Kai smirked as he answered. "Shopping for bare necessities, you know socks, scarves and etcetera."

Hilary blinked at him. He got his scarves – the kind which cracked concrete and broke boulders – on retail? They sold those things in stores? The again, she mused, he has to get his clothes (not that he had that great of a variety, enough with the black, grey, purple already!) somewhere, and yes, the scarves, let's not forget the scarves. She had got to get one of those; they would be immensely helpful in dealing with Daichi, or maybe even the former captain himself.

* * *

><p><em>Random shit.<strong> 03:50 a.m. 11th August, 2014.<strong>_

_Pain is family weddings._


	41. There's a Girl

_**There's a Girl**_

"Hiwatari Kai, you reek of perfume."

He cringed internally as he heard the door slam behind him and the voice of the teammate, who refused to admit that he wasn't his housemate. The Russian in question knew that the indictment was a lie. At least Kai hoped it was a lie. The boy's accusations usually were. Tala had a conviction that since Wolborg was a wolf, he, Tala, had a keen sense of smell in consequence. The belief was a total lie and the redhead just used it to his advantage in situations not unlike these. He _had _to be bluffing.

The dual haired blader made his way through the corridor, and into the living room to witness the two free loaders he called his teammates, sitting on the floor playing video games.

"Now could that be the perfume of one Japanese beyblading coach?" The redhead still hadn't turned to look at his teammate; nevertheless, he could still _see _the outraged look on the younger boy's face.

"Tala, I don't _smell_ of anything."

The redhead rolled his eyes, moving animatedly from side to side, as he furiously pressed the buttons on his controller. "Don't tell me you weren't with that Japanese cheerleader friend of yours?"

Post-BEGA when the state of affairs reverted to normal with the BBA, same as with the former Bladebreakers, Kai and Hilary too decided to mend their onetime friendship. And it wasn't long before that they were hanging out too much for Kai's current team to not notice, much less not comment upon it. Kai stayed silent as Tala wasn't wrong on this one.

The Blitzkrieg Boy captain paused the game, earning a "Hey!" of protest from Bryan, and turned around to face Kai, who was now seated unceremoniously on the couch. "You go out to shag your girlfriend, and expect _me _to not notice?"

There was a growl from the former world champion. "Tala," He warned, daring the boy to speak further.

The abbey soldier was not one to pay heed to warnings; he just snorted before continuing. "You can't possibly tell me that you and the brunette chick are hanky-panky-ing behind our backs."

"Hilary," Bryan remarked, watching amusedly between his two teammates, Tala, who appeared compelling, and Kai, whose face was possibly livid at the former's choice of expressions.

"Whatever."

"Hilary and I are not in a relationship."

Tala snorted. "Yeah, right, and you smell like perfume because you fell into a tub of it."

Kai was certain that he could not smell of perfume. He and Hilary had been sitting somewhat side against side the whole time, and she had hugged him before leaving, but he could not be smelling of perfume! Besides Tala did not have that strong a sense of smell, his olfactory senses were that of a kid with a nasal infection. It wasn't that wild a guess that he was with Hilary, and the Blitzkrieg captain it seemed had just decided to go on a not-so-wild guess.

"You like Julia." Kai stated uncomfortably, hoping for Tala to shut up, if he brought in _his _personal life into the equation. However, clearly, the cyborg had no issues in pronouncing his public life for the world to overhear.

"Everyone knows I adore Julia, Kai, everyone." Tala was now giving Kai a commiserating look. "That was a pathetic attempt to make me stop."

Kai closed his eyes resignedly, opting whether or not to throw the jackass out, yet. "Okay, I was with Hilary, happy now?"

"Peachy." Tala grinned. "Now enlighten us why you stink of perfume."

"Tala –"

The redhead interrupted his teammate. "You're fired."

"What?" For the first time in the evening, Kai was finally glaring. The redhead had the audacity to kick him off the team? The boy should have been joking, at least for his own wellbeing. And why _was_ he being sacked, because he did not fancy admitting that there might be, maybe, something happening between him and Hilary?

"Why join the Blitzkrieg boys?"

Kai refrained from answering; even he wasn't sure why he was still a member of the Russian team. There better be an exceptional explanation behind this, or Tala was getting shipped to Russia in a body bag soon.

"You're fired so you can rejoin the Bladebreakers, because dating between teams, the entire star crossed lover's thing, is so cliché and _so _last year." Tala paused to smile blankly, bordering the expression of the cyborg he knew he was. "BEGA is over, man, time to move forward, besides I'd enjoy for you to have a happy ending."

Bryan fell sideways to the floor, and a blue blade expectedly hit Tala on the head. There was another slamming of the door and Kai Hiwatari was out of his apartment, and on the streets for a second time. And people had the insolence to wonder why he relished spending time with rats and cats in alleyways, or with Hilary.

…

_The day of the pre-engineering result _officially_ approaches... The outcome of the efforts of my past two years... 05:35 a.m. 13th August, 2014._


	42. Godfather

_**Godfather **_

Kai isn't sure how things ended up this way. How the only place that used to feel like home, now feels more imprisoning than the barred walls of the abbey. He wishes for that imprisonment now, to walk away from his shell of a _life _and go back to being an insignificant and perishable soldier. Anything must be better than existing where he is at present. Living with the reality that a pain jolts through him with each realization of regret shooting through his brain for the millionth time, and each joyous word he hears spoken to him, or somebody else, and everything he observes through his pitiful eyes.

"Ka-ai."

The affectionate voice of the tiny boy snaps him out his reverie, and his glazed eyes blink a few times before noticing the navy haired toddler clinging to both his legs. He ruffles the boy's hair and watches the child beam up at him. At least there is someone in the world who looks up to him. He wants to despise the child, but, he can't, for that same fact. And, that he is after all, half _her_.

He does not belong here. It shows now more than it ever did before. He used to feel comfortable with them for no reason. He was right in leaving each time he did. His betrayals were not mistakes. Coming back each time was.

The owner of Hiwatari Enterprises isn't sure when exactly everything slipped out of his fingers right before his eyes. When the dojo became so unfamiliar and when the girl he fancied, wound up marrying his rival and becoming Mrs. Granger. It played out just a bit too different from his expectations, and one day he found himself entering his apartment to discover a voice message from Tyson, asking him to be the boy's best man. Kai did not need to ask who the bride to be was. One day it appeared that she just grew too tired of waiting. And just like that a single unattended call shattered his future, and gravity seemed to have been pulling with twice the force at that moment.

"Makoto-Chan, leave your uncle Kai alone," Hilary tells the little boy, who is blessed with her dark red eyes. She is standing behind the sofa, on which Tyson Granger sits, her hands on the man's shoulders, but she is also giving _him_ a sympathetic smile.

And years later, he is the mutual best friend, the bitter bachelor, and the seemingly lovable godfather and he feels increasingly trapped in the house with each elapsing day.

Pitying smiles are the only sort he receives from her these days. The smiles of hero-worship vanished years ago. He is no hero. And it's no secret. And the ones of secret admiration too dwindled, jaded from years of lack of reciprocation. They haven't faded completely though, he still glimpses them, but being directed towards someone else now.

"Kai, man, are you okay?"

It's the compulsive winner, who always ends up with the better end of the bargain, the boy who always steels everything Kai has wanted from right under his nose. He's his best friend, probably the only person in the world who doesn't resent him, and Kai still can't help hating him, if only a little. Nonetheless, he _knows_ it is justifiable.

He nods imperceptibly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Is it a crime to have asked for a happy ending? He gave up on the scarred childhood, and the loss of the title years ago, but surely is it that wrong to ask for a blissful future? One that isn't filled with lonely nights, and eventless holidays, and spending his days watching the merriment of others bordering on a wretched and unneeded outsider.

He is getting his just deserves, but he knows that he is not wholly to blame. At a great number of places, the right choice, the one he wanted to pick, was inevitably taken away from him. He'd been physically incapable at a good deal of moments, or else how difficult were three words to say? But his tongue had failed him each day for years.

"If you say so," Tyson states finally, sounding unconvinced, and extends his arms forward. "Makoto, come to mommy and daddy."

As the toddler scuttles away towards his parents, his bare feet padding against the wooden floor, pretty maroon eyes reveal to him a thousand reasons why he can be not okay, and drown him in a future that was expected to come to pass, but never did. They share moments akin to this from time to time, where she tries to compel him to believe that his days will become better. That he deserves nothing less. She can't openly comfort him anymore. She is not his to behave so. And he just wants to escape, and never picture her face again, for living life this way, watching her with somebody else, must be farther painful than staying away, never seeing her again.

"Uncle Kai loves you Makoto, but he needs his alone time, you know." Tyson is cooing, his two years of age son is now in his arms, and Hilary is now beaming down at the two boys in her life. There was a time when he used to be one of them, the two boys in her life. Then again time has a way of screwing matters up thoroughly.

Kai can't help hating Hilary just a bit, too, since he, he did not have control over himself, he had been trying to change, change for her, he just needed an ounce of extra time, however, she had every bit of say over her actions, and even without his words, she _knew, _knew what he did not have the will to say, yet she chose to stop waiting. If he had the option to choose he'd have told her a long time ago how he felt. But he didn't, and she did, and he can't help hating her just a little.

…

It kills me even more than it kills Kai. I can promise you that. 06:30 a.m. 14th August, 2014


	43. Captain Sourpants

_**Captain Sourpants **_

Hilary felt weary when Kai decided to stay with the Bladebreakers after the BEGA fiasco ended. The feeling of relief was there, however there was also an air of misgiving.

It was only when, after the initial few days of Kai's ghostly non-presence, where he interacted with no one whatsoever, the boy decided to speak for a change that Hilary felt guilty for distrusting her ex-captain. Hadn't she learned her lesson after accusing him of being a spy? But then again, hadn't he proved her wrong when he left the team over and over? Hilary sighed. Maybe no one was to blame here.

"I am going to step down as captain of the Bladebreakers." The phoenix wielder turned his head to regard Tyson, who was gaping at him with his mouth full. "I'll let Tyson be the captain."

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that the rest of the team was stunned as well. She wasn't the only one who hadn't seen this coming.

Kai was their captain, it was an undeclared rule. Even Tyson, as pompous as he was, and with no matter how much he thought of himself being better than Kai, respected that.

Not enjoying the unwanted attention the former-captain wiped his fingers on his napkin, and dropping it as if he was burned, exited the kitchen leaving the back door swinging behind him.

An uncomfortable aura settled over the dinner table, and Tyson was the one who seemed to be feeling the most self-conscious. Hilary watched the rocking back door, contemplating whether to run after her reinstated Russian friend or not, who was unlikely to come back until the small hours. Kai had taken his battle against Brooklyn to heart, nevertheless, she never knew to this extent. This was in all consolation as significant a reassurance as they were going to attain from Kai. She wasn't planning to doubt him anymore.

…

6 days till university start. 6 days till I am officially out of college. 6 days of summer break left! .-. 11:55 p.m. 18th August, 2K14


	44. Mariah's Fixation

_**Mariah's Fixation**_

It was bound to happen, in any case. Rin Kon knew from the moment she started going out with her childhood best friend and longtime teammate: that her parents will kick up a fuss. She expected a hissy fit, and well a hissy fit was she got.

The Chinese girl had a practice of keeping an eye on the newspapers and tabloids and what went on inside them ever since having been a member of the world champion beyblading team. She'd keep tabs, and whenever she came across an article with any scandalous news around her and her two teammates, she'd keep it away from her parents. She couldn't believe that she missed a picture of her and her boyfriend kissing on top of the entertainment section of one of the local tabloids.

Of course, the onetime something slipped past her, her parents just had to come across it. She knew deciphered that she was thoroughly screwed the moment she entered into her kitchen to find both her parents seated at the dinner table unmistakably waiting for her. She cautiously proceeded to manage her way across the room and perch on top of the countertop.

"How long has this been going on?" It was her mother. Oh no. She was going to start sobbing. This was not fair. Her mother was overreacting in regards to the entire situation, she could tell it from the older Pinkette's face.

"Uh, a couple of months…" Rin mentioned casually, trying to retain any emotion, from her voice. "More or less."

Her father finally spoke up, contrasting to her mother, his voice was calm. "Why?" Rin recognized that other than the fact that his little girl was dating, which was a considerable thing for any father, Ray Kon didn't have an issue with her dating Gou Hiwatari, none in particular with the boy, much unlike her mother.

But what sort of question was why? "I like Gou," She stated incredulously.

"Why not Makato?" Her mother's voice was practically a whine from her place at the dinner table. She had never been a fan of her daughter's half Russian friend.

Rin blinked at her mother from her place on the kitchen counter. You've got to be kidding me? Her mother was intending to dictate her dating preferences on the basis of which of her friends had parents that she preferred. "I don't like Makoto that way!"

Mariah was glaring at her daughter with her cattish eyes. She couldn't believe her daughter was acting so absurd. She had never been okay with her daughter's friendship with the devil's spawn. Nonetheless, she was not willing to suffer through her daughter dating him! "But he's Kai's son!"

Rin turned her head to look at her father for her support. "Dad," She whined crossly, hoping for the man to play good cop here, and come to her defense, considering that he had been friends with Mr. Hiwatari.

Ray cleared his throat and tried to sound credible. "Okay, Mariah, I understand you have a grudge against Kai, but still."

"He's gonna go all Kai on our daughter!" Mariah raised her hands in the air in frustration. Did no one remember all the wonderful stunts Kai had pulled in their teenaged days? His son was bound to be exactly like him.

"Hello – my life here." Rin waved her hands in the air.

"Shush!" Mariah scolded.

Rin rolled her eyes, however refrained from talking back. She needed to convince her mother to overlook her stupid prejudice right now, and making her way into her bad books by talking back would not achieve anything.

"I don't know, Mariah." Ray trailed off. Sure he was a bit caught off guard in the start. Although, when he thought of it, this was Kai and Hilary's son. He'd known the two of them since more than half his life. He did trust Kai. He'd observed Gou all through the boy's life. He was a good kid. Somewhat scary but still a good kid. "Hilary's been happy with Kai all these years."

"Ray, how can you say that?" Mariah couldn't believe her ears. It had been well over two decades; nonetheless, she still did not believe anything Hilary or anyone else had to say. A leopard can't change its spots. And Kai had shown that time and time again. Her poor childhood friend was after all these years still stuck with that bastard. She did not for a second believe that Hilary's relationship with Kai was anything but a sham; the woman was almost certainly miserable. "Do you truly believe Hilary is contented with Kai?"

"Oh no," Ray complained, nursing the head ache he was beginning to acquire. "Mariah, let's not delve into this again."

Even Rin could ascertain what path this conversation was headed in.

Sure. Mr. Hiwatari was scary. He was the type of person who could unnerve you with a stare. He was the silent and deadly type, who when he chose to talk left an incontrovertible impression. Though, he didn't seem particularly tyrannical towards his family. There was a different sort of intensity in his eyes when she saw him glancing at Aunt Hiromi, and Gou too, a softness that was rarely ever there otherwise.

As far as she could tell, Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari had a rather pleasant relationship. They were completely in love, anyone could tell. And they always seemed to be involved in this playful and sarcastic banter that was difficult not to find amusing, one which clearly hinted that they were close friends too, even now, somewhere behind the roles of being parents, their respective jobs, and being adults.

Aunt Hiromi was rather intimidating too in her own ways. She had a temper worse than Rin's own mother. Rin cringed, remembering the lady's various outbursts, which she had witnessed over the years. She was never the slightest bit concerned with throwing Mrs. Granger's crockery in Mrs. Granger's house at Mrs. Granger's husband. Poor Uncle Tyson took it like a man each time.

And of course she had seen her usually calm teammate quite unnerved whenever he missed a call from his mother. The memory made her giggle. And she was dating Gou here, not his parents! That's it, now that this conversation had headed towards her parents' friends' relationship, she was heading out. This altercation was clearly headed nowhere. Hasta la vista, mommy and daddy!

"Uh, bye you guys, I'm headed over to the Uncle Tyson's to see Gou and Makato!"

There was a sound of the slamming of a door. And Rin was out before either of her parents could object. She needed to allow them time to blow some steam, and at each other, not her. His mother's distaste for the male members of the Hiwatari family escalated a bit too out of hand occasionally.

"Rin!" Both the Chinese adults chorused simultaneously as they heard the door close.

Mariah was conflicted for a second. She contemplated over following her daughter, except she realized Rin and Gou were teammates, she couldn't keep her daughter away from Kai's debauch and probably schizophrenic son, any more than Lee could keep her away from Ray.

Waoh. Lee was right, her dating Ray _was_ liable to come back and bite her in the ass.

Still. She could still prove herself right to Ray.

"Kai probably forces her to live with him, and pretend to be cheerful."

Ray could tell this was going to be a long evening. His daughter was such a coward for leaving him there. He sighed before beginning to convince his wife. It was the same conversation each time. "Hilary was fond of Kai since we were children, Mariah. And Kai grew to like her too. She wasn't forced into anything."

Mariah wasn't ready to listen to any of it. Kai Hiwatari was a psychopathic murderer, with scarier Russian friends, all of whom had already ruined her friend's life. Kai's son was guaranteed do the same to her daughter. No, Mariah Wong was not planning to tolerate this any longer. "Ray! We need to save Rin and Hilary!"

Ray sighed patiently and gazed ruefully out the window. Kai and Hilary would hit the roof if they ever found out how much their personal life was discussed in the Kon household.

* * *

><p><em>And two hours, fifteen minutes late, the result is finally out. Good going BIE,K people. 81.18 percent: aggregate of both years. Whew. Still A*. Not as great as I expected, or my school days. Or how hard I worked. But livable. Okay for college, I guess. But yeah. Immensely grateful. :]<em>

_04:15 p.m.21st August, 2014._


	45. Kissable

_**Kissable**_

He looked up at her with a purposeful expression. She stared right back at him waiting to see what he intended to say. He silently brought his thumb to his teeth and made a gesture of rubbing. The universal sign accompanied with the correct facial expressions toned her in on what he was hinting at. She subtly cleaned her teeth and flashed them to ask if there was any trace of the culprit left.

"Okay?" She mouthed at him.

He gave an imperceptible nod and went back to listening to what the chairman was saying.

Hiromi smiled in spite of herself. The rest of the meeting was a pensive blur.

.

They were gathered for team dinners like any other Friday. She was prancing around the dojo like she owned the place, like she belonged, which she did, and he didn't, and the long term realization of it made him cringe each time he dwelled too much upon it.

She sat down next to him on the table and they engaged in the regular banter. He couldn't help zeroing in on her facial expressions. He noticed little things about her all the time. Like the furrow of her eyebrows when she was upset; the pout which made its way onto her features when she was disappointed; the slight upturn of her lips when she was genuinely happy.

These little quirks that plagued his nights and made him question everything he had ever known. Boris would be turning in his grave, was he dead, and Kai couldn't give a damn. The highly attractive, colored lips had his attention too much for him to spare needless thoughts to Voltaire or Boris.

"I can't understand why Mr. Dickenson won't agree to hold the tournament in Russia!" She spoke in typical Hilary fashion. His eyebrows furrowed in turn when he saw the lipstick on his teeth. It was diverting his attention and part of it wanted to reach out and get rid of it. But before impulses could kick in, "You have lipstick on your teeth again."

She pouted in discomfort. "Aww, man, not again!" Soon as she wiped off her teeth she flashed them to him, the gesture earning a nod of commendation, yes her teeth were gloss free.

"What does it taste like?"

She blinked. "Huh?" That was something she'd expect from Tyson.

He smirked. "What does your lipstick taste like?" Either he was dumber than Tyson or he was smarter than him, in more ways than she imagined, but whatever the case Hilary was left tongue tied for the lack of a better word. "Uh, strawberry, I think."

He seemed satisfied with the answer. "Okay. So does it taste good?"

Let it be that no one else on the table was paying attention to their little conversation. There'd be hell to pay for it otherwise. Hilary's face looked like it was going to catch fire soon. "Yeah, I suppose."

He smirked pronouncedly and gazed back down at his food. The Japanese girl diverted her attention to the other Bladebreakers who were thankfully in a state of obliviousness still absorbed in their food and beyblade talk having ignored how heated matters had gotten in here.

.

The damned lip gloss was there again. Staining her teeth and distracting him, like every other thing about her. It was infuriating how she wouldn't disappear from his line of sight. She was always there, and he always noticed her, while, she, she was oblivious.

He leaned in and kissed her, running his tongue over her gloss stained teeth. He pulled back after a few seconds, finally experiencing the taste of her and her damned lip gloss on his mouth. Strawberry, huh? He glimpsed the agape look on her face and gave a genuine smile. "I've being wanting to do that for a long time."

The smiled back with her ridiculous glossed lips.

* * *

><p>Hello, people of fan fiction. kaihil lover here after more than 2 months. I've missed this placed. University sucked, then was great, and now is a roller coaster oscillating with great frequency between suckyness and goodness.<p>

I got inspiration for this last month. I came to uni early today to get some peace and quite and writing done. And voila. Hope you enjoyed. Dedicated to _Dead-bY-n0w_, a pseudo belated bday present till I can actually work on her actual one. Thank you to the reviewers, I shall respond personally to you soon - hopefully.

10:25 a.m. 30th October, 2014.


End file.
